


Oh Mr Darling

by YollyDelaney2



Series: A Court Of Thorns And Roses [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ian Somerhalder - Freeform, Language, Light Angst, Post-A Court of Mist and Fury, Post-A Court of Wings and Ruin, Pre-A Court of Thorns and Roses, Sassy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YollyDelaney2/pseuds/YollyDelaney2
Summary: A game of flirting and lots of teasing with your gorgeous and 10 years older neighbor, Rhysand Darling, leads to feelings being revealed and passionate moments to follow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your perfect and older neighbor, Rhysand Darling, gets jealous, when he sees a guy leaving your house one morning during your family's absence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Who was that, Feyre darling?"

You jumped, turning to face your insanely handsome neighbor standing very close.

"Oh! Uhh," You laughed nervously, "Hey, Mr. Darling," You greeted, his surname a honey on your lips and tongue. "Uhm, just a friend, we were working on a project for college last night and... yeah," You trailed off.

"Oh? A friend?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed, if not something else, too, "Are you sure about that, darling? Not like I'm gonna tell your father, but bringing boys when they're gone is kinda- well, you know." He made a face and you frowned.

"We just had homework to do, I don't think they would mind it that much," You shrugged, "Why are you asking, though?" You couldn't stop yourself from asking.

"Oh, nothing, Feyre darling," He flashed you that smile that made you weak on the knees, the exact same effect his surname on you had.

"Really, cause if I didn't know you any better I'd say you sound a little jealous," You muttered mostly to yourself, eyes casted down but of course he caught it.

"Just curious is all, _kiddo_." He put his hands in his pockets.

This kiddo thing, though... It really walked on your nerves.

"Curious? About what presicely?"

"What would you want with a _boy_ like him, when there are real _men_  that certainly know how to give a woman what she needs," He said with a casual smirk and shrug, not looking at you, as you gaped at him.

"Doubt he even knows how to please you the right way to begin with," He added, winking at you as your pretty grey eyes widened and turned pale and your face warmed up. 

"See ya, darling," He said casually as he smoothly walked the road to his own house, leaving you gaping at his words.

_What a tease..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhysand implies the things a man his age can do to you rather than a boy your age and goes into detail.

 

"Feyre? Hey!" You were greeted with that breath-taking smile once the door opened.

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting?"

"You - never." He chuckled "Come on in, kid."

"I just - I was a little bored and a lot more hungry and," You laughed awkwardly "So I made some soup and just ... here," You decided to hand him the foil box with the food in it.

"Are you trying to corrupt me, love?" He asked with a smirk although it was completely the other way round.

"Wh-what? No, no absolutely not, Mr Darling. I just-"

"Relax, Feyre." His chuckle cut you off.  "I'm just kidding. You have nothing to worry for. Your dirty little secret's safe with me. No words are coming outta my mouth." He winked and a small sigh of relief left your lips, although your cheeks were burning.

_Dirty..._

"Thank you, a lot."

"No need. I wasn't going to in the first place. You say nothing happened, I believe you. Now come on, let me offer you something to drink, yeah?" His words made you relax a little as you followed him inside the house to the kitchen.

"Oooh, love me some warm soup." He said in a deep voice, and a small giggle left your lips "My gosh!" He moaned deeply at the taste of the soup. "That's what I call a good orgasm! Thank you, Feyre darling!" He licked his lips, nodding his head approvingly.

You laughed nervously, cheeks glowing with blush. "No problem, I guess."

"Oh, hell yeah!" He gave you a childlike grin. "I mean, I haven't tried homemade soup like this a long time ago. What's the secret? It's really delicious!" He raised interested eyebrows.

"One of the many secrets I don't tell." You said proudly as he licked his lips.

Boy you tried so hard not to get distracted.

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up, again. "If you were a little older we'd really get a fun situation and put these incredible skills of yours to a good use, darling." he purred and you tried to keep yourself from biting your lip and letting your mind wander to thought you shouldn't be having.

_Fun_ _situation?_  You were pretty interested to know what he could consider _fun_ with you.

"Alright - I probably should have not said that out loud," He mumbled to himself before shaking his head. "What would you like to drink, _kid_."

You could swear you heard something crack in your chest for a severeal time just at the sound of _that_ word.

"Wha-, oh! Uh, a coffee would be great." You offered him a soft smile, taking a seat on one of the chairs; clearing your throat because of how strained and squeaky your voice came out.

"Gotcha." He nodded his head, starting to prepare your coffee. "Let's see if I remember it correctly otherwise... just old age, I might be forgetting a few things." He said playfully, but you shook your head.

"You're not old, Mr Darling."

"Glad to know you think so, kiddo, but we both know the truth. I'm not as young as I used to be ten years ago, when I was at your age. Thirty is definitely not my happy number, more less an age." 

You shrugged casually.

"I don't care. For me you're as old as you feel."

"Then the boy you had over last night must feel like he's five, huh? Seriously, what were you even doing with someone like him, Feyre?" He leaned against the kitchen counter, putting his hands in his pockets.

"First, I really mean it when I said it was mostly about homework. And second; he's just a friend, that's all." You shrugged.

"Yeah a friend, if you wanna call it. But you could see it crystal clear, he was eye-fucking you." He said as a matter-of-factly.

_Well, that wasn't exactly the point. The point was_ you _to eye-fuck me,_  You thought shamelessly 

"But nothing happened, so you don't have to worry, Mr Darling," You cleared your throat, saying after a few seconds.

By all means, that guy could never compare to Rhysand freaking Darling, but your gorgeous neighbor could only see you as the young and sweet, innocent girl next door even if you would be twenty years old in a few months. To him you were just a kid, he loved hanging out with you and talking, maybe flirting, too, but he never seemed to show real interest in you. Just when you thought he'd make a move he'd made a full turn and either mention your parents or talk about his own age. Someone would say he would try to act like a father figure. So what other choice did you have, but to try and forget him with someone else?

"You don't need some idiot like him, darling." His voice brought you back to reality. "You're much better than that," He said so honestly it actually made your heart skip a beat. "I seriously am surprised how you'd even give him a second glance, not to mention want to be with him."

"Why are you saying this?" You whispered, keeping the hurt voice still in your thoat, and he gave you a soft smile.

"You're way out of his league, darling, way above his or any other guy's pay grade. You don't even begin to realize it, but if anything you are the catch here." He said casually and you bit your lip playing with your fingers. "Besides, he's just a boy and that shows."

"Boy?" You asked knowing he meant a lot more by that.

"He only cares about getting into your pants, and I highly doubt he even knows that ladies come first."

"Meaning?" You said biting your lip.

_Why did he have to be so perfect?_

"Meaning that guys his age are all about getting the job done without giving a single care about how to treasure and ravish a woman's body, how to cherish you with _everything_ of his, show you what _real_ passion is and slowly but pleasurably bringing you over the edge," He spoke smoothly, his one hand now resting on the kitchen counter and the other in his pocket as his eyes roamed your figure for a moment.

"And a man your age does?" Your voice was barely above a whisper.

"You'd be surprised, Feyre _darling_." He smirked, handing the coffee to you "The-" He licked his lips, leaning against the table closer to you now as he looked away from you "The touching, the feeling of each other's bodies and them moving together, pulling and pushing and grinding while it all builds and builds and _builds_ , before you just hit that sweet-" He stopped himself, with it the spell on you, shaking his head with a small laugh, "But _you kids_ do it differently these days, I'm sure."

"Ye-yeah, I guess some things have changed." You laughed shyly, fire already at your core. "You'd really be a good sex ed teacher in my old highschool, though."

"You think?" He gave you a boyish grin. "I don't know how well I'd deal with all those horny teens laughing at the most simple thing though. Speaking of which-" He got serious, "Do me a favor and keep the dude at bay, ok, Feyre? I know a thing or two and he sure as hell doesn't seem like the type to make it all about you like he should." His eyes bore into yours. "Boys like him don't even know how to handle a woman like you, how to be more skilled time after time."

"And you do?" You dared to ask, biting your lip, not even caring to say "men like you" because there was nobody like him.

Rhys paused, lips pulling into a charming, seducing smirk as he moved towards her.

"I'll let you figure that out, _Feyre darling_ ,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You undress in your room to tease your neighbor, Rhysand, back because you know he's shamelessly watching you.

You slowly let the summer dress your friend, Mor, had convinced you to wear for the day slide down your body, your hands sliding down with it and trailing all the way down, bending just slightly. In the end you were only in your underwear.

You didn't know why she insisted at first, but when you saw she had invited Tamlin you understood why. He was cute and all, but he couldn't compare to your gorgeous and, well, older neighbor Rhysand Darling. You were finally home and ready to spend the rest of your night in bed thinking about said older man and hopefully catch a glimpse of his straight out of the shower.

You rubbed the sore muscles of the crook of your neck. Standing there for a moment you bit your lip, glancing down at the small mirror you had on your desk to see him still standing there with wide eyes. 

You didn't know what got over you at first and you didn't know how you could be thinking all of these things at the moment. It wasn't right, no, but without letting logic take over you reached and slowly slid one strap of the the bra after the other. Your eyes didn't leave his reflection on the small mirror and you reached behind your back to unclasp your bra and let it fall down on your feet.You stood with your back still to him and when you turned just slightly to look on the corner of your room, you did have your arms slightly over your chest.

You wanted to look over your shoulder, see what Rhys would do if you locked eyes, but you didn't have it in you. One mere glance at the mirror showed how affected he was, with those perfect lips of his slightly apart and an awe-struck look on his face. You nibbled on your lip, your hands resting on the hem of your panties on each side of your hips. You saw that he took in a sharp breath, and his eyebrows shot up. He stilled himself, almost awaiting for it and you had to keep yourself from giggling at the look on his face.

Who would have ever thought you could have this effect on him? Maybe you should really start taking advantage of it, seeing as he really did his best to torture you with the way he acted around you.

You shook your head and grabbed a nearby oversized shirt, pulling it over your head; it reached your mid thigh. You may or may have not actually bent a little too much on purpose to pick up your dress and bra and without looking up you made your way to the other side of the room. You rested your back against a wall and slid down. You could feel your entire face heat up not just because this wasn't usually your thing - he could really bring out the worst and best in you all at the same time - but because as you took a look at the mirror you saw his face.

You could practically hear him let out a growl of frustration, it was obvious on his face, and the way he mumbled something to himself and ran an angry hand down his face made you giggle. He went out of view, striding somewhere, probably in the direction of his shower.

 _Payback's a bitch, huh, Mr Darling?_ , You thought, biting your lip.

He would call you _kid_ one moment and then the other he would suggest that you looked more delicious with or without wiped cream than the pie you were going to make for him? Oh, he was so in trouble with you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go for a swim in a bikini to get back at Rhysand who has been casually doing the same to tease you.

He was torturing you. He had made it his life goal to torture you every single chance he got.

That smug smile on his lips as he lay next to his pool, an arm draped over his eyes and he was casually sunbathing gave you all sorts of mixed emotions. For example, you didn't know if you wanted to punch or kiss that fucking smirk off his face because he knew you were watching. It didn't help that he had the face of a freaking god, but his full of tattoos body, too? No! He was _made_ to torture you. His abs or muscles were as defined as his brothers', the way you had once noticed, but what made you go really weak in Rhysand were his broad shoulders and arms and the softness of his skin. Amongst many,  _many_ other things.

At some point you just thought you'd take the top of your bikini off, lay on your stomach on your towel and just torture him too. But other than it wasn't your thing, you believed you had already given him enough a few nights ago while changing in your room. Again, not something you'd ever do and the thought of what had happened had you blushing like a mad for hours, but he deserved it. That and much more.

Because, how the hell did he take a dive into the pool so effortlessly, come out of it with dripping hair, push them back and flash you that boyish grin when he saw you and just expect you to be alright with it?

"Feyre darling." He purred in a greet, getting out and walked towards you as you held on the fence separating tha back of your houses. "Taking a swim yourself?" He asked with a smirk and you tried to remember what talking was like.

"Uh, ye-yea, I was-" You cleared your throat "That's what I was saying. Seems like I'm not the only one, huh?"

"Nah, it's a great day, since the beach's a little far away I thought I would go for the pool today." He grinned. "Nice bikini, by the way, never seen you wear it." His eyes roamed your figure and you felt a shiver run down your spine.

_Shameless Adonis!_

"Uh, yeah it's- it's new," You bit your lower lip, "Haven't worn it before, not like I wear bikinis all that often anyway."

"Shame," Rhys said so casually, an effortless smirk on his face that made you raise an eyebrow at him.

"Wanna elaborate?" You asked softly.

He chuckled, "I mean you look so good in it, Feyre darling. Like _real_ good, it would be pretty sad not to give us a small peek of it more often." He winked at you, and you bit your lip.

The only thing you could think of was,  _As if you haven't gotten a sneak peek of that already._

"You're just exaggerating, Mr _Darling_." You tilted your head shyly, looking aside, "I know I don't look that good, that's why I don't really bother."

"Excuse me have you taken a look at yourself in the mirror?" He scoffed, "The only good enough reason to not wear a bikini more often is all the boys that will come on knocking on your door for a piece of that," He motioned to you with his finger and wide grin.

You couldn't help but giggle at his words, because he really cared about showing to you that you were more beautiful than you thought and building up your self-esteem, which really meant a lot.

"I think that is really a good damn reason for me," You laughed.

"Why?" Rhys did sound interested.

"I'm tired of boys to be honest. They really don't know how to act and treat a girl, I really think that you were right on that." You shrugged, being completely honest.

"I always am, darling," He winked, "But other than that, I think you really are right. You have no idea what could really be waiting out there for you. And with your looks and personality, oh any man would be lucky as hell to have you," He said so sincerely it made your heart flutter, "Speaking of which, what really happened with that guy the other time?"

"Nothing," You shrugged with a soft smile, "He made a move on me three days after that, but I just- I told him I wasn't interested, he insisted, but finally gave up I think."

He smiled widely and a little too proudly and relieved, "You did the right thing, _kiddo_. He ain't for you. You can have so much better than that," Rhys shrugged.

"I think, yeah. Besides-," You chuckled, "I'm sorry ,but if you don't know how to slam me against the wall and rock my world, why bother?"

Gaping, he stared at you, just before he nodded gently his head with a half-smile.

"Damn right," You didn't really know what part he was really talking about. You'd give everything to read his mind at the moment.

"Sure, not every time but gotta make things a little interesting once or twice, right? I mean not like I expect the guy to do it all on his own of course not," You shrugged simply.

Rhysand's eyebrows shot up, "Meaning?"

"I don't know about women your age, _Mr Darling_ , but-" A purr. _His_ purr. You were so getting back! "Girls my age certainly know how to make even a man like you lose his mind, not just give you what you need." You shrugged with a smirk.

"Lose my mind, huh?" His voice had become more rough than before.

"Absolutely. I don't know what you're used to, Mr Darling, but girls these days, well-," You chuckled, "Girls my age can really make any man know what begging really means."

"And you do, my darling?" He licked his lower lip, voice lower than you'd ever heard it.

"We will see, won't we?" You raised an eyebrow and shrugged before turning around to walk with a sway of your hips before diving into your pool.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhysand shows you how good he can really be with his hands while making suggestive implications and you in return tease him on the kitchen counter with little to no clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one turned to be my fav xD haha

 

 

 

 

 

"So, no boys over this time, Feyre darling?" The man asked as he worked on getting the shelf fixed.

"Hm? No ... no." You shook your head, for a moment getting distracted by his arms and how good he looked with the sleeves of the shirt rolled up. "No projects to work on for this weekend."

"Is that so, huh?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking knowingly, "Come on, darling, it's just me here." He said with a small chuckle and you shrugged.

You laughed, looking away for a moment.

"I know real well, but I'm just being honest. Besides-," You bit your lip stealing a glimpse at him, "Boys will be boys, Mr Darling. A man is what I really need."

"A man huh?" He sounded a lot more interested than he let it show as he tried to keep himself occupied and not fully look at you; although he did pause in thought for a moment.

"Yeah, of course." You shrugged, watching him curiously, "There's no shame in that. Like... I wouldn't blame you if you were interested in a younger girl, _Mr Darling._ If anything-," You licked your lips as he looked up at you, "I think a girl my age is just what you need."

"How so?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, lips parted and eyes darker.

"Various... reasons," You bit your lip, "Girls my age are really nothing like you can imagine. If anything, _so_ much more. Speaking for myself, I can certainly-," You paused, trying to fight the grin as he looked up at you so captivated and eager to hear you say more. He seemed to be almost holding his breath, trying to keep in any sounds, too.

"Doesn't matter," You laughed, shaking your head, stealing a look at him to see his jaw clench in frustration at your obvious teasing and you could almost swear a growl left his lips.

"Anyway-," you cleared your throat, "I- I somehow always knew it, you know, but I really can't stand it now. I can't stand boys now, they're simply tiring. You literally have to spell it out for them to understand, can't make a choice on their own. I mean am I asking too much? Just someone to rock my world, but they have no idea how to use their hands properly, let anything else."

"Well, hate to say it cause it makes me old, but-," He laughed slightly, "I told you so, darling." He shrugged, a little too satisfied. "Not everyone knows the right moves."

Rhys winked, and you chuckled.

"You sure do," You shrugged, watching him curiously as he went on with his work "But sadly... not all men can be like you, Mr Darling."

"I'm flattered, love," He broke into a big grin, "But I'm sure you can do much better than this."

"There is no better than you, Rhysand." You mumbled, shaking your head as you chewed on your lower lip and looked down at your feet. Unknown to you was the grin that formed on his lips as he looked at you.

"Besides-" You spoke with a smirk, "Nobody can pull off a flannel the way you do. You're really rocking it, Mr Darling," You flattered him, a grin forming on your face when you heard him laugh.

"Thank you, but I'm sure you'd be able to pull it off better than me," He said, getting up on his feet to grab a tool and continue with his work.

"I don't have that many," You shrugged, "But still it's-" You started again, but all words got caught in your throat when he got up and without wasting a second he started taking it off, and with a small smirk handed it to you.

"Wh-what?" You blinked, looking back and forth between him and the flannel.

"Just take it, I'm sure it will look much better on you. Besides, I'll go outside to work and I'd just end up making it dirty while you can make it look perfect." Rhys winked and you laughed shyly, shaking your head.  

 

 

"Thanks," You whispered taking it from his hands, feeling an instant shiver run down your spine "But if my mom asks what boy this belongs to you are going to have to explain it to her."

"Don't worry, I will definitely have an excuse ready," He grinned, "I'm pretty good at those, and keeping dirty secrets," He shrugged as if it was nothing, and there you felt that familiar feeling at the pit of your stomach. Oh and you thought that this once he wasn't going to toy with you.

"Dirty secrets, huh? Like... what?" You asked, peaking at him through your eyelashes.

"I don't know yet but-," He licked his lips, glancing at you, "We could always create some."

"You like it dangerous then, Mr _Darling_?" You raised an eyebrow and he shrugged, grinning.

"You'd be surprised."

_Then I can't wait to be surprised,_ you thought to yourself, holding his gaze for a moment before actually speaking, "So-," You cleared your throat, "Think there is any saving these?" You looked at your desk and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I mean these shelves and desk require lots of work and I'll take it outside in the garden to have more space, but I think I can manage," He nodded his head.

"I'm glad, the desk is almost just in pieces," You mumbled, trying not to get distracted by the way his muscles and arms flexed under the black vest. You thought that seeing him shirtless did a number on you and that it couldn't get any further but somehow him in a vest gave you all sorts of new ideas.

Rhys chuckled, giving you an almost knowing smirk, "Like, what have you been doing with it, kiddo?"

_Kiddo you say, hm?_

"Having hot and angry sex on top of it, till it broke," You said with a smile, giving him the same casual shrug.

"What?" He breathed out, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

"Just kidding," You shook your head and he relaxed just slightly, ... but only for a moment before you spoke up again, "I prefer the kitchen counter, or shower, or even against the wall, when I'm at home," You winked as he took in a deep breath and clenched his jaw. You bit your lip, trying to fight a grin.

"Oh, well, I'll just go take a shower and then make something for you to eat. It's the least I can do to thank you," You shrugged, turning to leave until he spoke and said,

"...And when you're not?" His voice was rough and you were so lucky you had your back turned to him because it allowed you to smile in victory.

"Oh," You breathed out, putting on a serious, but teasing face, when you glanced at him over your shoulder, "The list goes on forever there. I mean, public and rough? I kinda like the combination... don't you?" You raised an eyebrow, giving him an innocent smile and shrug before finally turning and leaving him.

You had never done any of the things you claimed, maybe the man could give you all sorts of thoughts, and you didn't know if it was your thing, but in the very end his expression was enough to make it all worth it.

 

 

Once you finished your shower and made sure there was enough food waiting for him in the kitchen, you decided to check on him. He was sweating, and you knew he'd seen you otherwise he wouldn't be making sure to put on a show for you. He was getting back at you for all the other times, although you still weren't even after the things he had done to you, so you weren't going to let it slip. He knew the effect he had on you and he was using it to his advantage. He could ride you up with the mere way he worked with his hands, let alone when he licked or bit his lips or made any other suggestive expressions.

If he wanted to play this game then you could take it further then.

"Whew! Talking about scorching sun, good thing I'm finally done," Rhys said from behind you as he entered the kitchen as you stood near the sink, your lower half hidden by the kitchen table and chair and the only thing he could see was your back covered in the flannel he had given you just a little while ago.

"You tell me," You said with a small nod, "I didn't know it thought."

You glanced at him as he gladly downed a glass of water.

"Know what?"

"That you are this good with your hands, Mr Darling," You complimented, leaving him to read between the lines. 

He grinned, leaning against the chair.

"You would be so surprised at what a man my age can do with his hands, _darling,_ " He said as if it was nothing to him and you turned around, biting your lip. "Boys your age don't really know these stuff."

"But you do?" You whispered and he hummed. "There's beer in the fridge if you want to," You added, glancing over your shoulder to see him give you a small smile as he opened the fridge to look for the drink.

 

 

You found the perfect opportunity to place the last plate on the table and grabbing the desert in your hand you sat on the kitchen counter. The cold surface brought goosebumps to you as it touched your, quite honestly, bare skin, but he was asking for it. You weren't wearing much, only a pair of black panties and his red flannel on top, _unbuttoned all the way_. You made sure it covered your chest all the while, but part of your breasts actually showed; just enough to drive him crazy. There was enough skin on display, but you were covered in just the right places to have him on edge. Your hair was slightly dump and you got comfortable on the kitchen counter as you dipped the spoon in your pudding.

"And there's cherry pie, too, if you want," You said before putting the spoon in your mouth.

He didn't get to say a word because he was taking a sip of his beer, but the moment he took in your sight he choked on the drink. _Hard_. And... no pun intended.

"Wh-what?" He managed to stutter in between coughing as he looked at you with wide eyes.

"Cherry pie." you tried to keep yourself from smirking as you ate some more "On the kitchen counter if you'd like to have some." you said as innocently as you could and for a moment he didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of you, as they roamed your entire figure. \+ 

"Here," You said after a while, pushing it forward as it was literally right next to you before diving back into your desert, "I made it just for you, along with the rest of the food. Aren't you hungry?" You asked innocently and the only thing he seemed to be able to do was stare at you, lips apart and chest heaving.

"Huh?"

"Eat up, _Mr Darling,_ " You said, eating another spoon full before _finally_ crossing your legs, "I'm not gonna mind in the least bit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while of not seeing your neighbor, Rhysand shows up with a scruff that drives you insane, that you use against him by showing how dirty you have been for him.

You knew you should appreciate the small break he had given you, but you were too busy missing him. You were a masochist, that was the only way you could describe it. Because when he was here you couldn't stand to be close to him for fear of just being unable to hold yourself back and kissing the life out of him or... doing much worse after all the sexual tension he kept building between the two of you. And when he was gone for three weeks to help his brother, Azriel, with moving in – or at least that's what your dad had told you – you were an idiot spending time thinking about him, with how much women he've been that time there, how you missed seeing him next door and, hell, even that sexual frustration that he brought up with teasing you. You were almost counting down the days until he was back.

What an idiot you were. An idiot and a masochist, those two words could describe you perfectly so.

"Coming!" You shouted at whoever was on the other side of the door. You had been perfectly happy snuggling with your blankets, wearing his flannel, and thinking about how much you missed him until the doorbell rung and you had be rudely interrupted.

"Hello?" You breathed out, almost even before opening the door and realizing who it was, but when you did all air got knocked out of your lungs.

"Hello, Feyre Darling" A boyish grin formed on his lips that made him look so much younger every time, but now it just... wouldn't do it because of-

"H-Hey," You stuttered, blinking, "Uh, Mr- Mr Darling, I thought you were-," You tried to swallow the lump in your throat, "With your brother, gone for, uhm, until the end of the week?"

"Oh, yeah," He chuckled, licking his lips, "We finished early, I mean I put a little more effort to get back soon and now here I'm. Couldn't stay very long away from you." He winked and your heart did a flip. "Missed me?" He smirked and you couldn't even stop yourself to think.

"Yeah, very much," You breathed out and his smile widened.

"Come here, kiddo," He whispered, not giving it a second thought before opening his arms for you and much like him you instantly took a step forward and wrapped your arms around him as well. A shuddering breath left your lips and your eyes fluttered shut as you fisted the fabric of that favorite leather jacket in your hands and squeezed him. You took a deep breath in, loving his scent and the warmth that only his body somehow could provide you. You nuzzled your face in his chest, not realizing the smile that spread on his lips as he kissed the side of your head softly and he later gave you a squeeze as he buried his face in the crook of your neck ... making your eyes snap open and all air to get caught in your throat when you felt-

"Missed ya, too, darling.  _So fucking much,_ " He whispered, pulling away only a few inches and cupping your cheek and leaning down to kiss the other, kissing you at the end of your lips, his own lingering on your skin and his _scruff_ grazing and tickling your skin just like with your neck, making you bite your lower lip. Your stomach tied in knots and a shiver ran down your spine as ... you couldn't help, but think how it would feel on other parts of your body. Grazing and almost scratching softly in compared to his soft full lips, kissing and sucking and-

You tried to swallow the lump in your throat at the thoughts that went through your mind. Oh, you were an idiot and even more a masochist for missing this, ... but you loved it more than anything,

You cleared your throat softly, giving him an almost shy smile as you let him in, "Only three weeks and you look even better than before, Mr Darling. And to think I never imagined that was possible."

A chuckle made his chest rumble.

"Thank you, darling. Although, I wish I really had the time and energy to shave this thing. Makes me look like a grandpa," He ran his hand over his scruff, but you immediately shook your head.

 

"No, absolutely not," You breathed out, "It looks good on you, Mr Darling. Hell, it looks great on you. Really suits you," You bit slightly on your lip, "Makes you almost irresistible. Don't shave it."

"Almost you say?" He licked his lips, giving you a grin.

"You verify my theory that men are just like fine wine. You get _so_ much better with age," You whispered almost to yourself, but didn't realize he was actually listening and his deep laugh made your cheeks heat up.

"Glad to know that. Young girls usually find these things-"

"I'm not like most young girls, _Mr Darling,_ " You cut him off softly and he smirked at you, his deep blue eyes like midnight darkening slightly, "I really wish you could know that."

"Trust me, I do know that firsthand," He breathed out.

"Good," You let a soft sigh.

"And even if I didn't, I would always love you to prove it to me," He gave you a half smile and wink and you actually caught yourself giggling, "By the way, you look great as well, darling. Hell-," He chuckled breathlessly, "You look _gorgeous_ , almost more than I remember three weeks ago. How do you do that?" He asked, but you just shook your head almost shyly, "By the way, the flannel looks great on you. Remind me to give you more of my clothes sometime. I'm guessing you're wearing something underneath this time, right?" He winked at you and you bit your lower lip.

"I'll leave you to wonder." You whispered and even if he didn't say a word you caught a grin on his face.

Oh, if you had really said what you meant to then you could have surely wiped it off in a second,  _Why don't you take a look for yourself, Mr Darling?"_

"Would you like something to drink?" You asked instead, pushing the thought away, as you walked towards the living room.

"Beer would be great," He said, and you nodded your head.

"Sorry for the, uhm, the mess...," You said once you were back with his beer, taking notice of how he had taken off his jacket and as much as you wanted to appreciate his flanneled upper half you got distracted once more by his face and even more his lips and scruff, "Uh, Elain and dad are visiting Nesta in her new home she moved in this week and I was alone all the morning and... yeah. It's a _real_ mess, I know."

"Don't worry, darling, I've lived with my brother Cassian for years. I call him the Tasmanian Devil," He took hold of the beer, bringing it to his stretched in a usual smirk lips, "Besides, I _like_ things dirty," He winked at you before taking a swing of it.

And you didn't really know what to attribute the feeling that set in your stomach first to. You shifted in your seat, crossing your legs underneath you, making sure to look decent although you took notice how his eyes lingered on your legs for a moment. You almost got carried away staring at his lips when he took a sip of his beer, the way his tongue moved out just slightly and his lips worked on letting him drink. His full, plump and soft lips that you couldn't help but want to stare at for hours. It was perfect for his strong and firm jaw.

But now he had managed to bring in another asset you had not seen in him in all the time you knew him. That scruff, almost close to a beard, that adorned his face made you weak. It made him look older, but in such a good way. It made his lips stand out even more for you and it made you want to touch and kiss his face even more no matter how weird that sounded. But the other less innocent part of you couldn't help but continue the thought of it would be if you'd let him kiss your neck previously, if he had actually made that move, and scratched and tickled down your neck and collarbone, with some licks and kisses as well, and almost down your chest, between your breasts and down your stomach and belly, his scruff would tickle and make you giggle but then his lips and maybe even teeth would make you moan as he bit down slightly. While his hands worked on your sides and down your waist and hips, taking hold of your thighs, squeezing them and lifting them over his shoulders and his lips lowering and hell how you'd want to know how his scruff would feel on the inside fo your thight and then-

You blinked, shaking your head with wide eyes at the image that flashed in your mind, and you bit then hard on your lower lip. You couldn't help, but look back at Rhys, either totally oblivious to the effect he had on you or having realized everything and enjoying what he was doing to you because... he'd missed it?

Your eyes followed his tongue as he ran it over his lips when he pulled the bottle away and blinked when he placed it on the table and gave you a small smirk, "So, anything new while I've been away? Replaced me with some kid who doesn't even know how to use his hands properly for you?" He asked with a grin, leaning back in the couch and as much as you surprised yourself you actually chuckled.

"If I wanted to be a babysitter, I'd go for it. I have found what I want and that's no boy for sure. What would I want with one if they don't have a black beauty of a car as yours to _rock my world_ in the backseat, in the first place?" You raised an eyebrow, shrugging innocently, but your smirk was far from that, especially when you noticed how his eyebrows raised softly and his lips fell apart ,but he held his breath.

"Or-" You spoke up again, going on with your teasing, "A scruff and lips like yours to rile me up with just those. Firm arms and broad shoulders as well as-," You chuckled, "I wouldn't go into more detail, pardon. No, no boys my age don't even know how to use that and a sexy car's backseat or... even hood to-," You stopped yourself, fighting the grin from your lips, when you noticed how his gaze had darkened and he wanted, he craved, to hear you say more.

You realized you were more sexually frustrated than when you did have him around after all. Almost deprived of a drug you needed real bad, but then again your older neighbor was something even worse than that. You couldn't leave without him, without everything of his, and you had come to realize that in the end.

"Well, you know better how that goes, don't you?" You asked in the end and he gave you a deep and almost dangerous chuckle.

"You'd be really surprised, kid, and if you were just a little older I wouldn't hesitate a moment to-"

"To?" Your back straightened as you looked him fully in the eyes.

He gave you a dry laugh, licking his lips, "Put those amazing cooking skills of yours to use and have some wiped cream to last the month."

"Well, there is already some in the kitchen?" You said with a small smirk and he actually laughed wholeheartedly.

"Glad to see no boy used that all up, then," He admitted a little too cheerfully and you giggled.

"I ain't gonna waste it for some boy, Mr Darling, or any other man. Nobody can ever compare or replace you, in all honesty," You shrugged softly, wrapping your arms around yourself.

"Good, 'cause no boy and no man, even my age, can ever know how to treat you the way I do, darling." All air got caught in your throat, because this was no longer a game, but he had, too, started making it personal. Seems like three weeks of being apart had done a number on both of you after all, and it wasn't the sexual frustration. Maybe the gaze you shared showed that, and maybe you really felt it, but there was another part in you that ached for more.

_Your heart as it seemed_.

"I just-," His eyes roamed your body for a moment, "I just hope you haven't misbehaved while I was gone and didn't provoke anybody else, cause we wouldn't like to have another guy knocking on your door like the previous one?"

"No," It came as a whispered when he reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind your ear, "I've been a good girl," You whispered and he smirked at your words.

"I really hope so. Cause last time we saw each other, three weeks ago, you were being _far_ from innocent." His green eyes were dark and his pupils were dilated as he licked his perfect lips before clenching his jaw, making you get distracted by his facial hair as he let go of you and ran a hand down his jaw, "Not that I will tell anyone, this is _our_ little dirty secret."

"And you're really good at keeping those, right?"

"Have I not proven that to you already? But don't worry, you'll get to see it for yourself," He winked, "I just really hope you were good while I was gone. I might love that, but-but I would be so disappointed if you were being naughty for another man's pleasure, darling."

"No," You whispered, giving him a small smile as you inched closer to him with your knees touching, "Another man? No, that wiped cream isn't for another man, Mr Darling. I have not been naughty for another man, of course," You placed your hand on his knee, covered by his jeans, giving him a small squeeze, before sliding it over to your own knee that was bare, "It's all...," You trailed off, running your hand up, pushing the flannel up slightly. Your fingers danced over your skin and you let the silence linger between you as you watched the way his eyes followed every small move, almost impatient to see more. Not that he had not, but this time the proximity allowed him to just reached out and touch your smooth skin.

You bit your lip, playing with the fabric of your flannel, before railing your fingers and hand slowly up the inside of your thigh, until you reached your mid thigh and stopped, Rhysand's eyes following every move as he held his breath, jaw clenched. 

" _It's all certainly for my **own** pleasure,_ " You breathed out with a sweet smile and his eyes jumped to meet yours, his eyebrows shooting up and his lips falling apart. He licked his lips, preparing himself to speak, but no words leaving his lips.

He stared at you with a predatory look, yet you found it all more amusing, not that it wasn't a turn on either. You had a hard time not laughing just as much as not reaching out to run your fingers over the scruff and kiss his plump lips.

A giggle did escape as you got up.

"I'll bring you some pie, Mr Darling, it's all homemade."

You winked before making your way to the kitchen, leaving your neighbor dumbfounded and probably very turned on (considering the small growl that left his lips), on the couch. Oh, and the thought of that, accompanied by that perfect scruff that made him look older and more rough around the edges made you bit your lip.

_This was the second round and you were determined to win._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhysand gets jealous of another man in a bar and lets you know who you really belong to and who can please you the right way.

 

 

"Thank you for this, Az,  I sure as hell needed it," Rhysand let out a heavy sigh, taking a large sip of his beer.

"Yeah, took notice of that," Azriel said with a half smile, "What's got you so worked up these days, Rhys?" The younger Darling leaned back in his chair and for a second, as the thought of you run through Rhysand's mind, he clenched his jaw.

"Oh you'd have _no_ idea." He shook his head, closing his eyes and throwing his head back to take another large sip of his beer before slamming it down a little roughly. He truly needed this night out, for what he couldn't even begin to realize. He had thought, when he took Azriel up on his offer, that those few days would give him the chance to let go of everything, stop tossing in his bed at night when he could only think of you and how close, yet far away, you were from him. Close enough for him to touch you, to shower you with love and worship your body like no other guy could - and he was going to make sure you'd never forget it - however none of it was possible.

But he only got less sleep than before. And it was all because he thought of what could happen while he was away, with another boy. And that drove him even crazier, it drove him insane, and he felt like breaking something, crashing anything in his path... Gosh, the thoughts that ran through his mind made him feel more like a caged wild animal than anything else. So, just as he had decided he needed a break - mostly to keep himself from just making you his and let everyone to know - he had rushed everything because he could barely hold himself back.

"You can't even-," He bit his lip, shaking his head, "You can't even fathom what has me so worked up."

Azrie studied his brother with a frown, "That's why you couldn't wait to finish helping me, huh?" He questioned softly and the older Darling looked up from his beer to give him a half smile, "I knew something was up when you'd impatiently walk around while waiting for me to set up the TV, but I never-," Az chuckled, running his fingers through his dark hair both of them had, "I never thought that it could be the same reason."

"It's a woman, isn't it?" Azriel's smirk got bigger and Rhys managed to breath out a chuckle.

How he needed that. Whenever he was around you he seemed to be holding his breath, along with every fiber in his body that just screamed for him to grab you and kiss the living heaven out of you.

"Yeah," Rhysand licked his lips, scratching his scruff, "Actually more than that."

"More?" Az narrowed his eyes, before his eyebrows raised in realization, "Oh, it's _that_ woman!" He said with a grin, "The one you haven't stopped thinking about. The one ... the one that you're smitten with," e teased slightly, and Rhys chuckled dryly ... mostly because his throat felt tight at Azriel's words and the realization that they brought.

If only Azriel knew how much more than just smitten his brother was.

"Wow, Rhys, you could have told me something, man!" He laughed, "You lost all of your sleep because you were away from her for, what? Two weeks and something?"

"Three weeks and three days," Rhysand corrected before he could stop himself, running a hand over his face in regret as made Az raise an eyebrow even more amused.

"Right, you _ **really**_ missed her, I see then." He shook his head with a laugh, taking a sip of his beer. "So, you didn't sleep at all because you were away from her?"

"Trust me, I don't sleep even when I'm close to her," Rhys said in a rough voice, licking his lips "But, hell if I want it."

"You do, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea, Az. You have no idea _how much,_ " He shook his head, biting his lip, "What can I say-," He laughed softly, " _I'm a masochist,_ " Rhysand breathed out, drinking once more. And he was an idiot probably, too, because he got a chance away from you and a chance to sort everything out, but he only ended up thinking about how much he missed you.

 

"Seems so," Azriel laughed, "Seems and that you love torturing yourself?"

"She's the sweetest fucking torture. Sweetest of all," He subconsciously licked his lips, remembering all the different kind of emotions you'd made him feel.

"Dude, you still haven't made a move, have you?" Az laughed, amused by all of it, but if only he could even imagine Rhysand's inner battle he wouldn't.

Oh, hell, his laughter would be cut short if Rhys ever told him the whole truth.

"Nah," Rhys shook his head, licking his lips, "Wish it was that simple."

"Why? Just go and tell her how you've fallen head over heels in love with her and I'm sure she won't be able to resist. I mean... she obviously is interested. No woman does what _she_ did to you that day and not be interested." A smile tucked at Rhysand's lips, whether it was from the possibility of you feelings the same or how gorgeous you were on the kitchen counter with his flannel unbuttoned he didn't know.

"She-," He bit his lip, laughing, "She told me there's cherry pie for me to eat on the freaking kitchen counter, man. She-," He grinned, maybe like a love-struck teen, as he ran a hand down his face, "She meant it literally, but for a second I thought-fuck. Man, she said I could eat anything I wanted there, hell I don't know how I held myself back." He shook his head.

Azriel laughed along with his brother.

"I probably don't know a lot about her., but with how much you two tease each other, I don't think you will be able to last long."

"Trust me, Az, I feel like I've reached my limits here. What she did that day, damn it, the only thing I could think of was grabbing her by the thighs and just have her there on the fucking counter, and she- she's told me about how she's wanted that, too. And I-," He ran a hand down his face, "She was wearing only her panties and my flannel, and boy, she didn't even cross her legs. She just looked ready to-," A growl left Rhysand's lips at the memory and he closed his eyes for a moment. He had been very close to just striding to you, grabbing his flannel and ripping it apart, along with your panties, and just make all those fantasies you implied or talked about true.

"Yeah, yeah I get it," Az laughed, making a face, "She's tempting you. Trust me, I'm equally surprised how you just brushed her off with a snarky remark and left. But man, this game you two are playing with each other is not going to end well."

"Oh, trust me she doesn't even have to try to-," Rhysand started, but all words got caught in his throat when he looked over his brother's shoulder on the bar and his eyes locked with the pair of eyes that had been haunting his dreams for very long now.

"What? What is it, Rhys?" Azriels's voice sounded so distant at the moment, and it wasn't because of the music blasting in the bar they were in. Rhys shifted in his place, clenching his fists and jaw as his gaze darkened and he licked his lips.

No words could leave the older Darling's lips as he held his breath, jaw set and eyes trailing up from your bare legs to your thighs, until he finally saw a black dress cover your legs and thankfully all of your upper half. Thankfully it had sleeves too but not so thankfully... it left a completely bare back and shoulders. You looked over your shoulder smiling at him, the dark red lipstick standing out. You turned away for a moment as one of your friends spoke to you, he saw as you gave her a nod, and just as he feared you placed your drink back on the bar and got up from your seat. His eyes followed your every move especially as you smoothed your tight dress down, Az trying to follow Rhysand's gaze and figure out what had caused he change in his behavior.

 

"Good evening, gentleman. The degrees are high I see, _Mr. Darling,_ " You leaned down as you walked by him and said in a smooth, oh, and certainly seductive voice. You placed a hand on his thigh effortlessly and Rhys almost felt like it burned through his jeans. He gave you a tight smile and short nod as you let go and almost smiled in satisfaction. He couldn't help, but turn his head and watch as you walked away, the sway of your hips catching his attention immediately. It was almost as if he could hear your heels clicking even over all the loud music. His mouth went dry as he got a better look at your back, not that he had not seen it before, but this time you were closer and boy he wanted nothing more than to just get up and storm to you to pin you against the wall and- \+ 

_Fuck,_ he thought, _she's doing that on purpose, damn it! And she have no bra!_

"Fucking hell!" Rhysand muttered as a growl left his lips and he ran a hand down his face.

_She knows what she's doing to you, Rhys, she knows it and is using it to her advantage,_ he thought to himself,  _She wants you to go after her to ... to fucking attack her and just show her what you've said is real... Is it what she's said real, too?"_

"Rhys?" Azriel's voice thankfully caught his attention over his loud thoughts, "Is that- Is this all about Feyre Archeron? _Your neighbor Feyre_?" The accusations in Az' voice felt like a sting and it almost sobered Rhysand up from how intoxicated he was in you. Rhys clenched his jaw, looking Az straight in the eyes before averting them and looking at the dance floor that you were dancing... obviously all for him. Your eyes would glance every so often in his direction, the smirk never leaving your lips, and you knew by chosing said place that he could have a full view on you. Oh, yes, you were doing it to torture him... and he loved the hell out of it.

Rhysand Darling was indeed a masochist.

 

_Since I met you I've been crazy_  
_Since I've been with you I've been lost_  
_You make everything seem hazy_  
_Love comes with such a cost_

_Have I lost my mind?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_

 

The music blasted through the speakers, the lyrics sounding almost ironic to him because he felt like it described your situation. He did lost his mind as he watched your figure move in the music, all of your edges and curves driving him crazy at how much he wished he could be there to feel all of those curves against his own body. He felt that all-too-familiar feeling at the pit of his stomach and he involuntarily growled under his breath.

He bit his lip, almost ignoring his brother who tried to get his attention. Az gave up in the end, shaking his head because Rhysand knew it was wrong, but he loved everything forbidden about this. And you, oh, you were enjoying torturing him as well. You love getting him on edge and from the way you moved your body on purpose just for him it was all a game you seemed ready to win.

_When you're young you always take what you can get_  
_Even bicycles and sprinklers get you wet_  
_Now I know that there's a different way to die_  
_My body breathes_  
_Heart still beats_  
_But I am not alive_

Rhysand growled again. A growl that turned into an angry one, his hungry and predatory eyes clouding with rage as he watched another figure appeared in the crowd. A guy, he had not seen before, and he didn't seem entirely your age, maybe closer to Rhys' than yours, younger than him, but still that wasn't the point at the moment. He felt his blood boil and he saw red when he saw the man's hands find your hips and an almost predatory smile on his lips. Rhysand forgot all about how gorgeous you were tonight in that dress, and he forgot all about how much he wanted his own hands to be all over you, because seeing the man grind on you made his fists clench so much his knuckles turned white. You were allowing all that purposely, just so Rhysand could burn with jealousy.

"This fucker is going on the highway to Hell," He grumbled, getting up from his seat abruptly so much he knocked his chair down.

"Rhys, no, don't-," Azriel who could already see what was about to happen, but the older brother gave him a sharp glare that made him shut up, and only raise his hands in surrender. Almost as if facing a furious Alpha.

 

"Stay. Here," Rhysand hissed and Az didn't have the chance to protest before Rhys stormed off, pushing people apart until he reached to his destination. Your giggles were the first thing he heard, but unlike every time he didn't feel like smiling.

"Anything we can help you with?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and you turned to face him, your smile fluttering. "Take your hands off her," Rhys ordered in a dangerously low voice.

"Excuse me?" The guy laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me," Rhys snarled, "Hands. Off," He growled, almost like an animal and even if it wasn't the best moment you felt a shiver run down your spine.

"Mr Darling?" You spoke up in a low voice and he looked at you for a second before the guy's laughter caught his attention.

"Did I fucking stutter?" He raised an eyebrow, clenching his jaw, "Hands off, _**now**_!"

"I don't see a reason here to be honest. We were having plenty of fun before you came. What are you like, her father?" He scoffed a laugh and Rhysand gave him a deadly smirk.

"Not your fucking business. Take your hands off, before I do something that will make you regret this," He grumbled, eyes hard on him.

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry, you are her granpa', I'm guessing?" The guy suggested with a smirk and Rhysand laughed humorlesslyand very dangerously at him.

What a turn on was that sight of him.

"No, but I'm the guy that knows how to fucking rock her world better than anyone," Rhys smirked, shrugging casually, "And certainly the guy whose mind _she_ wants to blow tonight, and every night for that matter. So sorry, but you're out of luck with this one."

"Sorry if I'm kinda surprised to believe that one, buddy."

The guy laughed and Rhys did the same.

"Really? Then why don't you ask her whose name she's been moaning while touching herself a couple days ago, huh?" He tilted his head, putting his hands in his black jeans' pockets, "Oh, and I'm Rhysan, by the way," He said with a cheeky smiled and you bit your lip as you looked up at him.

"Yeah, right. You can't know-"

"Oh, but I do!" Rhys smiled tightly "Just like I do know every possible way to make her scream my name again and again, to push her over the edge... on the hood of my car because I know how much she wants that and everywhere else in between," He glanced briefly at you to see you swallow hard and he tried to fight the grin from his lips.

If you thought this round was going to be yours to win, then you were wrong, Rhysand wouldn't let you. Even at this moment he provoked you. Playing his cards _very smart_.

"Like hell. In your dreams, pal" The guy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Or maybe in hers, _pal_. We happen to be neighbors, and let me tell you..." Rhys licked his lips, his eyes dark, "I hear her crystal clear every night calling and _**begging**_ for me in her sleep. _Only_ me," He said with a smirk, glancing at you in satisfaction when he noticed how your eyes widened and your cheeks burned red. You didn't even know he had any idea about those dreams, but apparently you hadn't kept quite about them in your sleep either.

"What are you-," The guy growled, frowning and you cleared your throat, pushing him away.

"It's- it's better if we end this here," You finally said in a weak voice, and Rhys couldn't fight his smile. "Thanks for the dance, but, uh, I really have to-"

"No, we're not gonna let some asshole ruin this," He took hold of your arm and kept you from leaving, making a possessive growl leave Rhysand's lips in alert, "Look, grandpa', if you don't wanna-"

"Take your hand off her," Rhys snarled at him, glaring daggers at the man almost like an animal ready to attack.

"Rhysand," You breathed out his name, and he looked at you with a clenched jaw and those burning eyes. He held your gaze for a moment before looking back at the guy.

"I'm not in the mood for spilling your blood tonight, but if you don't take your hands off now this _grandpa_ can beat the crap out of that _spoiled brat_."

He laughed sarcastically, "Like it's possible. You can-," but he didn't even have the chance to complete his sentence as Rhysand threw a punch at him that made him stumble back in shock, effectively letting go of you. The guy groaned, holding his face with wide eyes not expecting the blow to be this strong, which only made him even more stupid because if Rhys wasn't intimidating enough on his own, then he definitely could be when angry, and he had not taken notice of it.

"Yeah, you're right. I fucking _can,_ " Rhysand snarled, grabbing your hand gently, but tightly. "And if I ever see you around, a few broken teeth will be the least of your worries. Good luck next time with the fishing," He said smugly, glaring daggers at him, before he turned around to storm off, dragging you along with him. His grip on your arm wasn't tight enough to hurt you, nor was him pulling you along with him, but it was certainly enough to make shivers run down your spine. He was obviously jealous beyond believe and as he sauntered with you on his trail, you smiled slightly to yourself.

You've really got him in your hands.

"M-Mr Darling, I need to-," Tou didn't even get the chance to complete your sentence.

"Your friends will bring your purse tomorrow, if they're not too hangover. Not that they'll find you home anyway," Somehow you felt your heart leap to your throat at his words.

"Wh-what do you mean?" You asked, but he didn't respond as he pushed the bar's door open and the cold night air hit your face, "Mr-Mr Darling?" You questioned again, but he didn't respond.

You sighed, trying to quicken your pace to keep up with him, "I didn't- I didn't mean t- I wasn't going to do anyth-"

"Playing the jealousy card," He said with a dark chuckle, making you bite your lip, "You thought I was going to let this sleep, darling? No," He looked back at you with a deep frown, "No, you've actually been a very bad girl tonight, I think you need a lesson for that, huh? Don't you think?" He paused to raise an eyebrow and you chewed on your lower lip.

"It was-" You looked away for a second, "It was all for you," You confessed. "Don't you know that?" You asked almost shyly and a smile formed on his lips as he looked down at you.

"Trust me, Feyre darling, I _do_ know that," He didn't seem as angry or possessive, only happy and pleased. That was Rhysand in relality. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook," He tugged at your hand and started walking again.

"Mr Darling," Your voice was barely above a whisper, "What- are you going to tell my parents?"

"Well, I do know they wouldn't like to hear you were grinding with some stranger in a bar, but no, I've told you I'm good at keeping your dirty little secrets, darling. Our dirty secrets, and this will be one more of them."

"Mr Darling," You bit your lip, "Where are we going?" But maybe you didn't need a verbal answer when you saw his black beauty of a car in front of you.

You sighed as he let go of your hand, a little probably in disappointment, "I don't want to go home, Mr Dar-"

"Who said you're going home, kiddo?" He raised an eyebrow, licking his lips and you got distracted for a moment by those fucking amazing lips and scruff of his.

"Then, where?"

"Well, I think you said something about either the hood or-" He opened the back door for you, "Backseat of Bryaxis,  _and_ rocking your world in it, right?" He smirked, glancing at his car and then back at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, _here_ we are, darling."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhysand decides you need a punishment after what happened, against the car Bryaxis, as in return you let him know a couple more things about your kinks.

 

" _Well, **here** we are, darling."_

" _Wh-what do you mean?" You felt all air get caught in your lungs, your eyes widening visibly as your mouth went dry._

_Could he really mean it? You weren't prepared for this, sure you immediately took the opportunity when you saw him at the bar to play the jealousy card, but you never thought his reaction would be ... like that. No matter how much you actually wanted it anyway._

" _What do **you** think, Feyre darling?" He asked in a husky voice, towering over you as he placed his hands on Bryaxis on either side of your head._

" _I don't- I-" You blinked, finding it impossible to form words, when he was looking down at you with such a predatory look, his eyes dark and hungry. You almost shrunk in your place, your heart was hammering your chest and as much as you had imagined this moment so many times, but now that he was finally saying this you were frozen in your place._

" _What?" He asked, fighting an almost satisfied grin; especially when a squeak left your lips as he pressed his body to yours and his hips rubbed against yours. "I didn't hear you. How 'bout you say it again, **baby girl**?" He added with a smirk and an inhuman sound left your lips at the nickname he used for the first time on you. "Tell to daddy, darling."_

" _What-," It came out very low and squeaky. "What are you going to do?" You surprised yourself how you were able to form a whole sentence._

" _ **To you** , you mean?" He raised an eyebrow effortlessly, smirking as you gave him a weak nod, and licking his lips he proceeded to bite his lower one as he looked down at you with a skeptic frown._

" _There are far too many things I want, at this moment." His breath fanned over your face, "You have **no** idea just how many, beautiful," He almost growled the words and you felt a shiver run down your spine, "Oh, it will take you by surprise, for sure. See, you've been really naughty for me to let it slip, tonight, don't you think I have every right to?"_

" _Mr Darling," You pushed the words almost breathlessly, but all he did was to chuckle._

" _I know I do, Fayre darling. It's all been buldin' up for far too long." He brought a hand and tucked a few strands of hair out of your face before he trailed his fingers down your arm, until his hand rested on your hip; his fingering giving you a firm squeeze. "And you sure as hell need some punishment, don't you?"_

_What was he doing? He wasn't like that. This wasn't Rhys the one she knows. The one who really is. This man was madly in love with her._

_You actually moved, and you were pretty sure you whispered some words faintly, but it apparently wasn't audible at all. Because he leaned in closer and raised his eyebrows softly at you._

" _What was that, baby girl? I didn't hear ya," He questioned, giving your hip a squeeze and you took in a shaky breath. Your eyes were almost wide as you looked at him._

" _I- I said-", You tried to swallow the lump in your throat, "Yes, sir. I do."_

_The grin that spread on his lips was hard to miss as he straightened his back and nodded his head in approval, looking down at you with a smile. He brought a hand up and held your chin with two fingers, giving you a small hum of approval. He leaned down, his face inches away from yours so close you could almost feel his lips on yours. You subconsciously leaned forward, just unable to wait any longer for him to close the space. He closed the gap by bring his lips to your cheek and kissed it, his scruff making your skin tickle. His lips lingered on your skin for a few seconds before he pulled away and looked into your eyes with dark blue eyes that had a purple shade. And you still held your breath, waiting and actually **craving** to feel his lips on yours. Your lips were parted as your breath mixed with his, your heart hammering in your chest, as you waited for it. You expected him to, after all he said, so when he didn't make a move a small frown formed on your face._

 

" _So-", He spoke up before you could, "Metallica or Guns N' Roses?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and for a short moment you stared at him gaping and with wide eyes._

_You blinked several times, frowning, "Wh-what?"_

" _I asked-," He pulled away, a smile threatening to break on his lips, "What do you wanna rock your world to? Metallica or Guns N' Roses? I have many other options, too, I just know you love those two the most," He said casually, putting a hand in his jeans pocket._

" _You...," You trailed off, blinking as you stared at him dumbfounded, "Were talking about music!"_

" _What else, kid?" He ended up grinning, "Why? What did you have in mind? Something else, probably? Hm?"_

_**Rough and angry sex because you've got me so frustrated I can barely hold back, maybe?,** You thought to yourself, angry with him._

" _That's the definition of rock, and I've got the best songs in my collection," He shrugged with a small chuckle, "Always rock hand, kiddo."_

_You stared at him in utter shock, blinking furiously and gaping in disbelief until anger settled in you and your expression changed into one of fury as you clenched your jaw and glared at him. You pushed him away so that he wasn't touching you anymore._

" _No, nothing," You hissed, "I don't wanna listen to anything. Drive me home," You said stubbornly, getting inside in the backseat and slamming the door closed, hearing him chuckle and out of the corner of your eyes you saw him shrug. He casually strode to the driver's seat, not even trying to fight the cheeky grin that was on his face._

" _If you say so, kid," He shrugged again, "So, your place??"_

_"Yes," You practically growled the answer, arms crossed over your chest as you looked out of the window like a stubborn kid that obviously looked very amusing to him because he laughed wholeheartdly._

" _If you say so, darling," He winked at you, making sure to put an Guns N' Roses song on, before he pressed on the petal, all the while his smile not fading as he jammed and **rocked** to the song._

_Oh, he was punishing you, yes, **this** was your punishment, but it was so totally unlike what you'd imagined or wanted. It was solely for his own satisfaction, and thus the round was his this time. But not for the next one. _

_Mr Darling will be screwed._

 

 

You had not talked to him for days. After what happened that night you were just too pissed off to even look at him. When he smiled so casually, as if he had done nothing to you, almost in satisfaction at your annoyed expression. You just couldn't stand to be close to him. Partly because you feared you were going to yell at him so hard and partly because you feared after all the shouting and bugging him, you were going to confess the truth or just slam him against the wall and have your way with him. So, whenever he tried to talk to you, even say a mere hello when he saw you, you'd just ignore him. You hoped you could somehow get back at him for it, piss him off, or hopefully so frustrate him some more, but you hadn't come up with something good enough, yet. Ignoring was the best by any way.

"Bloody bastard," You grumbled.

Even if you were not in his presence you couldn't stop thinking about him. You tosed the book you had so-not-been-reading on the side of the bed and ran a frustrated hand down your face. A knock on your room's door caught your attention and you looked up with a sigh.

"Come in," You mumbled, loud enough for the person to hear you. You expected either your father or Elain to come in, considering they were the only two in the house currently other than you, but the person that came in was certainly neither one you expected even in your wildest dreams. Especially _in_ your room... wearing _that_.

"Wha...," The word died out as your eyebrows shot up and your eyes widened slightly when his dressed in trousers legs carried him inside so effortlessly it almost knocked all air out of your lungs.

You blinked several times, not sure if what you were seeing was true or you were dreaming.

"Rhysand?" It only came out in a statement, when you were able to take in a deep breath and look him straight in the eyes, because in all honesty the scruff wasn't the only thing distracting at the moment.

"So, no Mr Darling, _darling_?" He raised an eyebrow, having made sure the door was closed, as he leaned against your desk with his hands in his pockets- his suit's pockets. It took everything in you to just not express how you felt at seeing the man in a fine suit and at how _good_ he actually looked in it. The way the black fabric strained against his muscles, how classy and fine he looked, not to mention the white fabric of his button-up shirt against his chest and above all ... _the tie_. You had never seen him in a suit. That did make you weak on the knees, combined with that scruff and his perfectly combed hair, but _the tie_ had your thoughts running wild.

It took all of your will not to give into him again, you knew he was playing a new card this time.

"I guess I should be glad you're talking to me after all," He shrugged with a soft smile, eyes boring into yours and you could barely see any teasing on his face rather than something else, almost disappointment. He deserved it, that and the cold shoulder, for what he'd done to you. Sure, you were both pushing the limits these days, but he had actually made you believe, and even more so hope, that something could happen between you two, and he had only ended it up.

You cleared your throat, remembering to stand your ground as you got up from your bed to place the book on your bookshelf, "Can I help you with something, Mr Darling?"

"Right," He nodded his head, licking his lips, as he smiled almost bitterly. If you didn't know any better you'd say he was disappointed and sad you ignored him, but the part of you that still was furious over the _'punishment'_ he had given you a couple nights prior made you feel slightly satisfied.

He bit his lower lip, looking out of your window for a second before speaking. "Uh, your sister said dinner's ready. We should probably head down before it gets too cold."

"They invited you over for dinner, huh? Is that why you're all dressed up?" You couldn't help, but ask. Yet, soon you regretted it because you saw a small smirk tug at the corner of his lips, almost as if he gained his confidence again, when he saw you were falling for him and what he did again.

"Don't you like it?" He asked with a smirk, looking at your with his eyebrows softly raised.

For a moment you actually contemplated retorting at him, snapping because the sexual frustration had started mixing with your anger – that you'd love to take out on him but sadly couldn't – even if your bed was dangerously close to the two of you. But then you realized this was the perfect opportunity... to win the next round. And you were determined to.

You licked your lips, the smirk forming on your lips at the mere idea of what you'd to him.

"Perhaphs...," You looked at him, "I do." You shrugged casually, "Perhaphs, I _really_ do, seeing you in a suit- This is a first and I have to admit you look real good in it, Mr Darling," You breathed out in a lower voice, trying to sound a little seductive, and he looked even more interested, taking a few steps closer to you as you continued, "It does look good on you, _but_ , you _see_ -," You let a soft sigh, pouting slightly as he raised an eyebrow, "I can't help, but get distracted, you know?"

"Distracted? How so, kid?" He asked with a smirk, looking you fully in the eyes.

"Oh, you know-," You shrugged, smiling, "Maybe, it's because of... the suit?" You shrugged and his lips fell apart as his eyebrows raised/ "It makes you so-," You paused, licking your lips, as you took a step closer to him, "Well, what do _you_ think?" you ended up asking to tease him, but before he could say a word you continued "I'd say _edible_ but-," You shrugged with a giggle. "Dad and Elain are downstairs, right?" Much to his dismay – which showed on his face – you pulled away just as you'd gotten closer and made your way to your closet which was away from him.

"Yes, _yes_ they _are_ ," His voice was gruff, almost warning, too, but at the same time challenging.

You just continued,

"Or maybe it's the scruff. You know you give a girl all sorts of nasty thoughts, Mr Darling. You have no idea how tempting that is." You breathed out a laugh, opening your closet, "Not something new, of course not, it seems like everything you do is a challenge, but today I just-," You bit your lip, glancing at him, "Simply can't help it, and it's all because of your tie, Mr _Darrrling,_ " That purring was his idea. And you liked it. A lot.

"My tie you say?" He raised an eyebrow, walking closer to you, "What for, if I may ask, _darrrling_?"

Oh, he was good!

"I try to keep my thoughts under control, you know," You looked at him through your lashes, "But then a suit and a tie is not what boys my age wear very often, so I can't help this...," You trailed off, biting your lip as your fingers played with the fabric of his tie, " _Fantasy_ from invading my mind," You ended up whispering, looking up from the tie in his eyes to see the same dark gaze on.

" _Fantasy_?" He questioned in a low and rough voice, his lush lips having fallen apart.

Your lips parted, ready to speak to him, and you could hear he was holding his breath.

"Kinks, Mr Darling," You said clearly and very suddenly that he actually choked on pure air. "It's all about kinks." You shrugged, fighting the smile so hard you never had in your life before. "Even girls my age have them."

"And you-," Were the only two words you heard leave his lips after a very long pause, in a gruff voice, before his breath got caught in his throat at your actions. His eyes widened in utter shock which inevitably made a smirk form on your lips.

"What?" You asked ever-so-innocently, pretending not to understand, looking at him as you folded the shirt you just took off right in front of him. You were determined to win this round by any means necessary. "Oh!" You pretended to realize what it was, although you were very pleased from the very first second at his reaction. "My fave one, don't wanna get it ruined or something. My clothes are probably the only thing I don't want getting dirty."

You giggled as you heard a small growl leave his lips, seeing his eyes darken. You mentally cheered for having the brilliant idea to wear a nice lacy bra, all in black, so that you had him right where you wanted him now. 

God bless the lingerie shop across the river.

"So. what was I saying?" You asked so casually, as if you weren't standing in your bra and sweatpants right in front of him. You wished real bad you weren't blushing fifty shades of red because, even if you'd given him a sneak peek before from afar, you still were freaking out on the inside.

"Oh, yeah... Kinks!" You said as if was normal, fighting so hard the laughter, when you heard him let out another sound that couldn't be described as human, "Yes, see, I have them, too, of course," You shrugged, supposedly searching for a new shirt, "And as I said your tie is-"

"Giving you all sorts of ideas. Yeah, I get it," His voice was low, almost husky, but above all with a warning tone to it for you to stop this now.

"Yes, you know the shower is one thing just like the kitchen counter, you remember, right?" You asked, and with a set jaw and dark, predatory eyes, he nodded his head.

Making you smile more.

"Well, yes that and many other things, but when I am in a bedroom the wall sure is one option, but the bed..." You smirked, glancing at it, before looking back at him with an innocent sweet smile. "There's nothing like... _being_ _ **tied**_ _to it_ , especially by such a fine-looking tie," You whispered, your fingers playing with his tie as the distance between you had lessened significantly "Sure there are always handcuffs, but- you know what's even better about a tie?" You raised an eyebrow and with parted lips, while breathing heavily he raised an eyebrow as well.

"What?" He asked with almost a small growl and you chewed on your lower lip, playing shyly with his tie.

"You can blindfold me with it," You said with an innocent grin and that was, when you heard a growl leave his lips crystal clear, "I mean... have you _ever_ thought about it, Mr Darling?" You questioned, biting your lip to keep yourself from snickering at his expression.

Oh, this round was so yours!

Rhysand clenched his jaw and fists, as if he was holding himself back, a throaty growl leaving his lips.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking about or imagining, darling," He said in a rough voice and you raised your eyebrows.

"Well, you could always tell me," You smiled warmly, "I mean I did after all, and we do share lots... and _lots_ of dirty secrets already, don't we?" You asked in an almost seductive voice. "What harm would one more do, huh?"

You added, and he after a small pause ended up grinning, although it looked like a predatory one when combined with his hungry eyes.

"Yes, of course," He said in a low voice, "What harm would one more do?" He repeated the question, shrugging before finally taking hold of his tie by the collar and loosening it, as he took a step closer to you.

Your smile flattered for a moment as a frown set in.

"What... do you mean?" You asked, because for some reason you didn't think this was going the way you wanted anymore.

"I'd let you pick, but since you've shared your... _kinks_ with me already-," He licked his lips, getting closer to you, "I figured I should make the choice and finally show you what I've thought of, don't you think?"

Your breath got caught in your throat and before you had the chance to question him, in a swift move he lifted you up slightly to carry you and throw you on top of your bed all in a matter of seconds. His body was hovering over yours, with his hands pinning yours down on the bed on each side of your head and his face merely a few inches away from yours.

"You're playing a very dangerous game, darling," He breathed out in a low and rough voice, "You know you're gonna face the consequences sooner or later, right?"

"Rhysand?" Your voice came out squeaky, and he smirked.

"You have no idea how much I love hearing you say my name," He almost growled, grinning down at you and just as you parted your lips to speak you were cut off by the only thing you didn't expect.

His lips, as he roughly crashed them to yours in a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings finally revealed, you and Rhysand should be getting over the teasing, but he is determined to win this game even if he has to tease you under the table in front of your father and sister.

 

 

To say it felt as if a ton of bricks had been dumped on you would be a great understatement. But being the masochist you were, you would gladly have this weight on top of you 24/7, and no, not just the bricks of the realization, but rather another one.

A shuddering gasp left your lips. Your lips which were fierce against each other's, kissing hungrily and passionately as you both feverly tried to explore as much as you could of each other, teeth biting and tongues licking. You tried to bring yourself closer to him, creating friction between you which earned him a growl, but he wouldn't let go of your hands which made you whimper slighty. He only grinned into the kiss. Rhys felt like a starving man finally having found what he was looking for and you were shaking slightly,  but it was all from how overwhelmed you were. All of your emotions were pouring out and you didn't care to think about anything, but Rhysand's lips on yours, despite how much your lungs screamed for air. You were also too stunned to comprehend what was happening, you tried repeating the sentence in your mind, but the words became a tangled mess.

_Rhysand was kissing you. Rhysand Darling was actually kissing you. You neighbor, Rhysand Darling, was actually kissing you on top of your bed. Your neighbor-_

He pulled away, sadly just as you had started relaxing into the kiss and looked down at you with a softly raised eyebrow, as if he was expecting you to say something. But you were only staring at him almost in shock. Why, you didn't know, especially after everything you'd done to him.

He smirked softly.

"What? Cat got your tongue now, darling?" He asked with a smooth chuckle, "Or..." He leaned closer, so that his nose was brushing with yours, licking his lips, "Would you like _me_ to?" A small squeak left your lips, and he laughed wholeheartedly. "How come you don't have a sassy or even dirty comeback this time? I'm surprised."

"I'm just...," You blinked, feeling your throat dry and your mind practically go blank as he started down at you while his body was pressed on top of you, on your bed at that, but you did speak up in the end, "Trying to figure out whether that is a gun in your pocket, that's all," You actually caught yourself saying much more smoothly than you had imagined, especially with all your nerves, and Rhys just ended up laughing as he shook his head.

"So, we're gonna go there now?" He laughed warmly and you couldn't stop the giggle, "Pick up lines, mh? Alright then, you're-"

"No!" You said thankfully fast enough. "No, no no no. We're not going there, Rhys, forget it! If you ask to borrow a kiss and promise to give it back, I swear I'll-"

"Who said I'd ever give it back?" He asked in a softer voice, less teasing and more rough than before.

"What?" You asked softly and he smiled, resting his forehead against yours.

"You didn't really comment on that yet," He said with a soft shrug, his thumb rubbing circles on your wrist and you chewed on your lower lip for a second.

"What do you want me to say?" You asked softly and for the first time in your life you saw your older neighbor hesitate out of doubt, unsure about himself and a little less confident than he always was with women or even you when he flirted back – or more like teased you back.

"The truth," He whispered, "Cause I-," He licked his lower lip, "Kinda have been waiting far too fucking long for that."

"Well...," You trailed off, holding his gaze for a good full minute of silence, "It took you long enough after all." You shrugged softly and his strong hold on your wrists loosened. "Especially, after everything I did. Boy, are you a tough nut to crack, Mr Darling!" You said with a giggle and he laughed as he brought a hand and cupped your cheek, giving you a boyish grin.

"With everything you did, kiddo, I honestly surprised myself with how long I was able to hold back. When I walked in on you on the kitchen counter, that day, wearing my flannel and just panties-," He growled, his eyes having visibly darkened as he stared at you hungrily, "I just wanted to tear apart every little piece of clothing you had on," His voice was husky as his full lips brushed past yours when he gave you that very same and very turned-on look.

You bit your lip, shifting in your place out of habit, but he took hold of your hip with one hand, his fingers digging in your flesh as he pushed you down with his own hips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, darling," He smirked darkly and you gave him a weak nod.

"Sorry, Mr Darling," You whispered in a weak voice and he shook his head with a chuckle, kissing your cheek.

He whispered in your ear, kissing your jaw this time,

" _Darling_ ," His surname. On You. _Perfect._  "Are we not over that already?"

"Don't know...," You arched your hips forward, smirking at him and raising an eyebrow, "Are we?"

"Oh, you're really asking for it, aren't you?" He grinned, "Tell you what, _baby girl_ , you keep this up, and I'm not gonna be able to pull away from you," His hand moved to your thigh to wrap it around his waist, "And I don't give a fuck about who hears us and who doesn't," He motioned with his head to the door, and your eyes widened in realization.

He was serious. Deadly serious.

"No, Rhys, my dad could-"

"I'm you daddy, Feyre Darling. But it all depends on you," He smirked with a tilt of his head, "You get to decide if you're gonna be a good girl and ... play by _my_ rules-," He licked his lips, grinning at you, "Or if-," He shrugged, "Well, if you're gonna get punished right _here and now_. Because if you ask me-," He looked down at your bra, "Seems like you've been waiting for someone if you're wearing this, black, lace and even a little see through."

He chuckled darkly, still not meeting your eyes. The way his eyes skipped over every small detail, intense and piercing so much so that it made you feel as if you were almost naked beneath him. Oh, you could have layers on top of layers and he'd still undress you with his eyes in a matter of seconds.

"Couldn't it be you maybe?" You asked softly, not teasing him because you had already gone too weak because of the man on top of you.

He looked up, smiling equally softly before bringing his lips closer to yours, "I know, darling, I know."

"...Your rules?" You couldn't help yourself, but ask and Rhysand spoke as his lips brushed against yours.

"Round three, baby girl, it's _**on**_. And this time it determines who's gonna be it," He looked down at your lips, "You win, and I-," He grinned, meeting your eyes again, "Am all yours to do _anything_ you want with me... and _to_ me, of course. But if _I_ win, then... well, you can guess what's to come and who will be the dom."

"Alright," You swallowed the thick lump in your throat, nodding your head as goosebumps formed all over your skin. "Just one more question."

"What?"

"Haven't I already won?" You asked with an innocent smile and he grinned brightly, laughing softly and kissing your forehead because he immediately understood what you meant. It was one of the weird things between you two: it felt as if you could communicate without any words at all sometimes.

"My heart?" He asked in a whisper, "Oh, Feyre Darling, from the very first day I met you. And even more, when you mumbled _'The most beautiful man I'd ever seen.'_ "

_How the Hell did he hear me say that!,_ you blushed rose red. 

"Then, that's all that matters now," You whispered, feeling your heart skip a beat at the small confession. It was all you needed, maybe the only thing you wanted to hear all this time, to get rid of your insecurities, doubts and fears. Despite all the sexual frustration – and you could never get rid of that, not when there was this fire burning between you – you were willing to risk everything for him, as he was for you, the moment you knew how he felt for you. And now you were willing to give into the urge to be with him despite any game or logical thought.

"Cause I'm already yours, too," You whispered with a soft smile, pausing only for a second, before you pressed your lips to his this time in much softer and less needy kiss.

The same electricity run through your lips, shivers running down your spine, much like the first time but this time you felt more complete. You both took your time, enjoying it and getting lost in each other's lips and arms, without rushing or letting an primal urges take over. Because you both finally realized you'd have plenty of other times to do that. You took a deep breath, savoring the moment and the kiss itself more than anything else. It was something you wanted for so long, you wanted to remember this and hold onto it and he did the same.

He pulled away for only a split second to gaze into your eyes, gave you a small smile and even if you couldn't help it you had a small pout on.

"What?" You asked softly as he chuckled, cupping your face with both his hands.

"Have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?" He whispered and you averted your gaze from his eyes.

"Is this the way you're gonna try to win this time, Mr Darling?" You asked slightly teasingly, trying to fight the blush from your cheeks.

He actually laughed, pecking your lips, "Oh, you have no idea how easily I'm gonna win this round, _Feyre Darling,_ " He winked before kissing you back again, just as you giggled into the kiss.

"We'll see about that," You mumbled into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

"Are you challenging me?" He raised an eyebrow and you grinned, wrapping both your legs around his waist to and biting Rhysand's lip.

"What if I am? What are you gonna do about it? Maybe... _rock my world_ in the backseat of Bryaxis Guns N' Roses way?" You wondered and he laughed.

"I was thinking... about the hood this time. And something far more interesting from Guns, for sure," He gave you a boyish grin and you giggled, grabbing his tie and bringing him back down to press your lips hard on his, kissing him just as teasingly and passionately as before, but... it only didn't last as long as before.

"Feyre?" There was a knock on the door and a voice, your sister's voice, on the other side which made you feel as if a bucket of ice cold water was poured on you. Your eyes snapped wide open and you pushed Rhysand away, jumping almost ten feet away yourself.

"Elain?" You prayed to anyone who was listening up there that she wouldn't just barge in and see you nearly naked with a man in your bed.

"Are you two still in there?" She asked as you in panic crawled over Rhysand, who seemingly found this rather amusing or more like how flustered you instantly got, and searched for some clothes. You stumbled several times because of either his legs being tangled with yours or because of the blankets.

"Uh y-yes, we're- we're coming out in a couple seconds. Got caught up with..." You trailed off, looking at him for help, but he was only laughing to himself, "Music and cars, a-and zodiac signs. He's Gemini, by the way!" Was the first thing that came to your mind and it seemed to make it all even more amusing to him because he doubled in laughter.

"Awesome! Be quick you two, dinner's ready!" She said with a soft chuckle and thankfully you heard her footstep carry her away.

"So... music and cars, huh? And Gemini? You're not even close - I'm Scorpio." Rhys got up from your bed, fixing his tie as he got closer to you and you tried to glare at him. You tried, but you got so distracted without even realizing it. Maybe it was of how effortlessly his hands moved or how casual he looked while walking towards you. Oh, you almost forgot how to breathe.

"Nice one, though," He grinned teasingly, and blinking you focused back and rolled your eyes at him. "I like Geminis. They're my favourite." The Scorpio man smirked, grabbing your chin and pecking your lips.

"Cheesy bastard," You scoffed, although you couldn't fight the grin. "I'm a Gemini and you know that pretty well. Nice move, _though_."

"Oh, no I haven't gotten cheesy, yet. If I did, I'd say something like this: 'Hey, this shirt is really not your style. What about Rhysand style, hm?' "

He grinned and shot you a wink as you stared at him with wide eyes.

You could feel the heat rush to you cheeks, but cleared your throat and just straightened your back. "Lovely. But you're not winning this round. And no, you wouldn't look better on me than the shirt already does," You tried – hoped – you could beat him at whatever pick up line he had next for you.

"I wasn't gonna say that, nah," He shook his head, looking out of the window for a moment, "I was mostly wondering if you'd want another kiss is all. But mostly and Australian kiss this time."

"A... what now?" You blinked.

He licked his lips, opening the door as he still stared ahead of him, before his eyes fell on you, "Oh, you know, it's like a French kiss, but...," He was half out of the door, "...Down under." He shrugged with a cheeky grin, giving you a wink before he was casually strolling out of your room downstairs and with a small chuckle.

"Oh hell... he's already winning."

 

 

 

"And once more I wanted to thank you, Rhys, for coming here. I know you must be pretty busy these days. Yet, I really felt the need to thank you for everything you've done for us and for Feyre when we're not around," Your father spoke sincerely to him.

Rhys shook his head, "No need to thank me about a single thing, we're not just neighbors here. We're family, that is something I was always sure for. And as for Feyre darling-," He glanced at you with the same smile, but you could see how it turned into a smirk and his eyes had that oh-so-familiar glint in them, "It is my greatest pleasure, I sure know how to take good care of her and keep a _little_ secret or two." He grinned and even if you were panicking on the inside about everything he just said, your father and sister just laughed.

"She's got a partner in crime, I see, but I'm glad it's you, Rhysand, and not one of those jerks in her classes," He scoffed, shaking his head, "Hell knows what I'd do if I saw any of them in my house."

And it only took a couple words for you to choke on pure air.

Rhysand couldn't fight the grin, but he tried to look serious. "Well, good thing I am always around then to keep any boys from getting any close to her. Be sure of that, Jared. Plus, she knows better than to bring any guys over, she's a good girl, right, Feyre darling?" Your neighbor turned to look at you, raising an eyebrow with a small smirk and you were left at a loss for words.

"Uh, hey, Elain, do you want any help with-," You turned to your sister, but she shook her head, placing the last plate on the table.

"Oh, no, I'm just fine. What were you three talking about here?"

"Oh, nothing, just how... _obedient_  Feyre darling is, that's all," He said so casually to her, but when he looked at you from the corner of his eyes with that teasing smile you could swear your heart stopped beating once more.

"Yeah, _very,_ " You mumbled, and his smile only got bigger at the small game you had going, but your family was completely oblivious to.

"Well, don't be shy, Rhys, just eat up! Unless you think they're not tasty? I've helped for it," Your father said with a small chuckle and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh, no, no! I bet it tastes wonderful. Just like _everything_ you've created," He said with a smile, before looking at you, putting specific emphasis on the word, and, of course, it didn't take you long to understand what he meant, "Am I right, _Feyre darling?_ "

 

You were pretty sure your face was burning red, judging by the grin on the man's face, but you were also too stubborn to just let him have this round so easily. So, instead, you just smiled and shrugged as innocently as you could, but with just as much mischief as you could without the other two's noticing.

"Ohm you'll be really surprised, Mr Darling." You nodded your head with an equally sweet and innocent, not really, smile. "Pleasantly, _very,_ very pleasantly, so." You looked at him from the corner of your eye as you took a piece of the food you had in front of you and ate it.

But you didn't leave any room for him to come up with a comeback, "Oh, my!" The sound that left your lips was certainly not because of the food, but Rhysand was the only one that knew it, "Definitely amazing!" You licked your fingers, "Hey, sis, you got any cherry pie? It's Mr Darling's _absolute_ favorite, he can _never_ resist that... _especially_ with my homemade whipped cream," You said, biting on your thumb to keep yourself from laughing at seeing how stiff Rhys went, barely holding himself together.

"It sure is," He then clenched his jaw.

"Oh, of course I have! It's cooling down, and once it's time for desert, it will be all perfect!" She said with a smile, helping your father with his plate.

"That's great, thank you." Rhysand said, still stiff, glancing at you. He noticed you were snickering while chewing on some food. "I'm sure-," He licked his lips, looking at your sister with a casual smile, which actually scared you more, making your heart flutter, "Feyre was plenty of help in making these, right?"

You couldn't help, but narrow your eyes slightly at him, wondering where he was really taking this because you just couldn't picture what else he could imply after this.

"Oh, yes, always. Although, she always ends at least half in the process," She shook her head with a laugh and you rolled your eyes.

Rhysand chuckled, "I don't doubt it, she's insatiable, but in all honesty... _so am I,_ " He grinned.

And before you could even understand what was happening, you caught yourself choking on your next bite, when you felt his hand on the only place you wouldn't want it on ... at least in this situation, because you probably wouldn't mind 99% of the other time. Scratch that, you would definitely not mind,  _but_ this time. Not just because you were having dinner in sort-of-public, but because you were having dinner with your family present. He had his hand on your thigh, teasing you, right under the table. Sure it could be in a worse place, but... he was definitely heading that way. Unbelievable, but also a classic. A classic that got to you worse than anything else.

Your eyes went wide and you coughed several times, shaking your head at the worried looks you got from them. He gave you a worried look, too, for a second, but you could see right through it, especially when you felt his hand ride up on your thigh. Just as you had decided to switch for some shorts, _perfect_. Having his hand on your thigh under the table was one thing, doing that with your sister and father present was another, but having skin to skin contact during dinner with your family was a whole other level.

"I-I'm fine. I'm-," You tried to swallow the lump in your throat, but failed miserably, "F-Fine. I-It's ok, really," You let out more shakily than you'd want, but you'd forgotten how to breathe, much less speak properly.

You tried shifting as if trying to brush him off, but to say he was persistent would be an understatement. He, in fact, was insatiable. You grabbed his hand as hard as you could, trying to undo his grip, yet he wouldn't have it. His hold didn't hurt at all, although firm, but it certainly made you shiver and bite your lip. You even saw the cheeky grin on his face as he talked with your father about something he held no interest over apparently. You bit your lip as you tried to squeeze your thighs together, but he just pulled them further apart with a simple move of his hand, shifting so that it was higher as well. Dangerously _higher._

His thumb rubbed circles on your inner thigh and the feeling of his rough and calloused hand against the sensitive and soft skin of your inner thigh made goosebumps form all over your body. When he licked his lips, nodding his head to something your sister was saying, you could swear you were going to lose it. His intense gaze and how he was chewing on his lower lip and the scruff was just not helping your situation in the least bit. And that asshole knew it, oh, and he was enjoying it. But this round was not going to be his, you would make sure of that.

"H-hey, dad," You spoke in a weak and shaky voice, clearly your throat and getting their attention- thankfully making Rhysand stop his hand's movement for a moment, "I uh- Remember what we were talking about this morning? Those lessons? It's a great opportunity to ask now, what do you think?"

"Yes, that!" He nodded in realization, "Don't know, honey, it's your call. You can ask and if Rhysand's up for it, then, you're a grown woman you can sort it out on your own. You know what you're doing," He said, taking a bite of his food.

"Oh, yeah, be sure 'bout that," You mumbled, smiling softly which made Rhys raise both eyebrows at you.

"What lessons exactly?" He asked you and you couldn't fight the smirk for a second.

"Nothing too important, I'm pretty good at it myself already, but I was just thinking to improve and-," You shrugged innocently, resting your chin on your hand with a cute smile, "I'm interested to learn how to _**ride**_ , are you up for teaching me, Mr _Darrrling_?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rhysand have some time alone, driving lessons it's called, but it's only a chance to get real handsy for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a driving lesson, children. More or less... 3;)

You didn’t usually say you wished you had a camera with you to record specific moments or even take a photo. But the moment you had asked Rhysand, in front of your father and sister at that, to teach you how to  _ride_  you wished **so** bad you could have captured that. It was the definition of priceless. It was true that you’d been talking with your father about taking driving lessons, now that you had a little bit more time. Or, at least that’s what you’d told him, in all honesty. All you wanted was to spend more time with your favorite blue-to-purple-eyed neighbor without raising any suspicions. You were so thankful he didn’t object to any of it, and as that you got to enjoy two things.

One, the wonderful and priceless look on – wait could you call him your boyfriend now? – Rhysand’s face, a perfect mix of lust, obviously turned on by the idea, uncomfortableness especially in his suit at that moment (it was impossible to ignore how he shifted in his place) and fear, nervousness and shock at what you had uttered in front of your father and Elain. Of course, his first thought was just what you had in mind and implied, but you had to pretend to be innocent, as if you didn’t realize the meaning behind those words. As far as he was concerned it was obvious that you understood fully well what you were saying, but weren’t going to speak openly about it by any means. You got into more detail and explained that – at least as far as your family was concerned – it was all driving lessons in Bryaxis.

 

 

“ _Guys my age,” You shrugged, looking at Rhys from the corner of your eye as you played with your food, “They barely know how to use their hands properly. It takes a man,” You licked your lips, glancing at Elain and you dad that were busy talking before looking at him, “To teach me all the right ways of… well, you know better. And above all, actually, be able to tell how good I already am, right?” You grinned, when saw him clenching his jaw._

“ _Right,” He said in a gruff voice, clicking his tongue, “Well, I’ll see first just how much you know and then-,” hHs eyes roamed your figure, “We’ll get to the **real** good stuff.”_

“ _Why? Doubt I know the actually good stuff already?”_

_You smirked, raising both eyebrows and he gave you a predatory grin._

“ _Oh, no, not at all! But again,” He licked his lips, leaning back in his seat, “With Bryaxis' hood I **always**  have some new tricks to teach.”_

_The grin you faced did take away some of the satisfaction of asking him to teach you how to ride but it didn’t take any less away from the excitement of spending a couple hours with your favorite man, just the two of you. Shivers run down your spine and you squeezed your thighs together, giving him an innocent smile and nod._

“ _And I’m always willing to learn anything you have to teach me, Mr Darling.” You smiled, taking a bit of your food, “I’m a good girl,” And a sip of your drink, “When I want to.”_

_You grinned mischievously, when you got a low growl as a response from him, his smile fluttering for a moment._

_Poor innocent Elain and Father were so oblivious to your game with Rhysand, that made you curse yourself a bit. Just a bit. Bacause, well, it was worth it!_

“ _So,” Your father piped in with a smile, “Is everything arranged?”_

“ _Yes, we’re all set. Mr Darling actually said he can’t wait, so we’re starting tomorrow afternoon!” You smiled like a child on Christmas, and Rhys all but choked on his drink. Of course, he’d want time to prepare for whatever torture you had in store for him. Yet, you just weren’t going to give him that advantage._

“ _Really?”_

“ _Oh, yes! See, he," you glanced at Rhys with a smirk, “Can’t wait for me to rock it… to Guns N' Roses and all,” You giggled as he chuckled._ _Rhysand only gulped, watching you carefully, as if he was preparing himself for what was about to come._

 

And _two_ , that was exactly what you were about to enjoy even more than said priceless look. What was about to come, whether that would be teasing or stealing a few kisses from your lovely neighbor, you were content with it as long as you could be alone with him.

And you were about to.

“Alright, Elain, I’ll be back early! Don’t worry! But, even if I’m not, I might stay at Mor’s place, yes?” You didn’t plan on staying at her place at all, though you loved staying at hers, but just in case you got the chance to spend some more time with the man of your dreams, then you would definitely make sure you too the opportunity.

“Sure thing! Have fun and enjoy this!” She said with a bright smile and you looked over your shoulder at Rhys leaning against the black Dodge Challenger '87 with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I surely  _will,_ ” You said in a low voice, waving at him with a bright smile, only to see him chuckle with a shake of his head.

“Bye!” You finally said to your sister, closing the door, and all but skipping your way with a gleeful smile.

“Ready?” You asked, rocking back and forth on your heels.

“I see you are,” He spoke with a raised eyebrow and smirk that made you look down at yourself, just as his eyes roamed your figure.

“What? Don’t you like it?” You looked down at your clothes, a pair of sneakers, a simple Metallica T-shirt, a flannel – his flannel – on top and above all the short high waisted jeans that didn’t leave much to imagination. “Even for February the weather’s pretty warm so I figured I could wear them. I thought you’d be the one to appreciate them the most, so why don’t you?” You asked with a smile, placing your hands on your hips as he gave you a dark chuckle.

“Sure do, kiddo.” He licked his lips and locked eyes with yours. “Come on,” He made his way on the passenger’s door, opening it for you.

“I was thinking of you, when I bought the shirt,” You smiled as you walked next to him.

Just before you could enter the car, he took hold of your arm and stopped you, his smile having disappeared as he looked at you with dark eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, darling, but I told you I’m not going to let you win this easily.”

“I bet, Mr _Darrrrling,_ ” You smiled innocently, “And I don’t have anything else in mind, but what I said. I’m a good girl, you know me.”

“Oh, I do!” He licked his lips, leaning his arm on the car's door, “God, you’re going to be the death of me,” He breathed out huskily, and you couldn’t stop a laugh from leaving your lips.

“Don’t worry,” You whispered, leaning in closer so that your lips were only inches away from his, “I’ll make it a very pleasurable,” You pecked his cheek and with a giggle got inside the car.

“Come on, Mr Darling! We should get going, shouldn’t we? As much as I’d love to take that flannel off of you, now it’s a little too open and public here, isn’t it?” You asked with a grin and he grumbled incoherent words under his breath, before laughing to himself and closing the door.

“You’re right,” He nodded his head, taking his own seat in front of the wheel, “No need for everyone to hear you screaming and begging for me, is there?” With a smirk when he saw you bite your lip, he pressed on the petal, speeding away from your neighborhood.

 

 

 

“So, getting me alone was the plan all along after all, huh?” You asked with a smirk. 

He glanced at you with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a safe road, no cars, where you can practice all you want,” He shrugged.

“On riding,” You said, and he hummed in response, turning to look fully at you. “ _What_  exactly, Mr Darling?” You questioned suddenly.

A grin slowly spread on his lips. “Depends on how much of good little girl you are…,” He started, and you scooted closer. “We’ll see. Next time. For now, let’s start with the basics!” He patted the steering wheel.

And the son of bitch grinned in satisfaction, when saw a scowl set your face!

“Right, of course!” You scoffed, nodding your head. You heard him chuckle, but didn’t looked away from the window as you very colorful insulted him.

“You have no idea,” He started, placing two fingers under your chin and turning your head so that you could lock eyes with him again. “How much I love it, when you go all grumpy,” He gave you a boyish grin that made your heart skip a beat. “Your nose wrinkles in such an adorable way, you pout those wonderful lips of yours and sometimes purse them angrily, and all I wanna do is kiss them like there’s no tomorrow. You don’t want to look at me because you know you’ll give in. _Jesus Christ,_  your frown and the cross of your arms over your chest, just like a stubborn little child, make me wanna spoil you so bad with only the best in this world,” He chuckled in such a heartwarming way that combined with his warm, love-filled eyes, made all air get caught in your throat and all the heat rush on your face.

How could he have you so sexually frustrated one moment, and the other with just a few words he could send your heart on overdrive. With just a small look of pure adoration he could make you fall madly in love with him all over again.

He caressed lovingly your cheek, and you looked down for a second, rubbing a little circles with your thumb on his hand.

“I’m not a chilld, Rhys,” You whispered and he gave you a half smile, tilting his head, so that you could still look at him.

“I know that, Deyre darling. Trust me! I do so well, I never saw you as a little kid! You were always… the perfect woman for me!” He whispered, words coming from his heart. All you could do was bit on your lower lip. “But, you’re my darling,  _my_  baby girl, aren’t you?” He asked so softly, with no hint of teasing, or even victory at feeling as if he was about to win this game.

“You still haven’t kissed _your_ baby girl, though, have you? I thought that if we were alone, especially after what happened yesterday, we would be more free to be oursel-,” But you didn’t get to complete your sentence when you felt a pair of lips press against yours.

The kiss wasn’t as desperate or rough as the first one, it was more gentle, and less hectic, because this time, you knew nobody would interrupt you. Your lips fit like two puzzle pieces, moving in perfect synce, and when Rhysand ran his tongue over your swollen bottom lip. You parted yours to let his tongue actually brush past yours, playing gently. He earned a small whimper from you, when his teeth grazed over your lips, biting down slightly soon afterwards.

“Anything for my baby girl,” He breathed out, smiling when you let a small sound of protest, “And don’t worry, there will be plenty of moments like this, I promise,” He winked “But until then - I have a game to win.”

He pulled away with a grin, when you glared at him.

“I’m not going to make it that easy for you, Rhysand,” You retorted, and he smirked at the his full name on your lips.

“I’m not surprised at all, darling,” He winked, “So… we are here for a reason, I believe. Instructions on riding, wasn’t it?” He threw an arm over his seat with a casual smile as you forced one of your own. “You asked for it, sweet darling. I can’t believe that innocent mind of yours could imply anything else?”

“Yes, that was it,” You huffed in the end.

With a smile he turned back to the steering wheel.

“I know you must be familiar with a couple things, but there is a difference between theory and practice, and it’s all about how you use your hands and legs, yeah?” He placed a hand on your thigh, and you breathed out a laugh.

Of course! He was set on teasing you. That was a part of your relationship you’d never get rid of. Not that you wanted to,  anyway. You were a masochist, obviously!

“That I am,” You breathed out, glancing at his hand that rose slightly.

“Good. You know it’s important to have both hands on the wheel, when you’re new to all this most of the time, but also be ready to reach for the gear stick, yes? Or anything else, I guess in general without having to take your eyes of the road, it’s all about multitasking,” He shrugged and you hummed, although you gritted your teeth.

“The way you are now?” You questioned.

He nodded his head with a cheeky grin.

“You’ll be surprised just how many things I can do with just one hand free from the wheel,” He chuckled, rubbing his thumb on the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, making you bite your lower lip, especially as he gave you a squeeze.

“I bet you can, Mr Darling. But, I can’t wait to find out myself, too, you know,” You whispered as he grinned.

“If you behave,” He winked. “Now, as I was saying,” He pulled his hand away, sadly leaving you to shiver and lean closer to him in need of more contact, already missing his touch, “You will get to have both hands on the wheel, no teasing your partner while driving, deal?”

“I’ll try not to. What about when I’m just in the passenger’s seat? Am I allowed to tease you then?” You bit your lip, while he restrain a chuckle.

“If you think you can rile me up, then sure, but I’m not that easy to get to, darling,” He laughed, “So, back to the lesson, something equally important is to fix the mirrors. It’s the first thing you’ll have to do each time you get in, make sure you have a perfect view of what’s going on behind you. I’ll trust you know how to check on whether the tank is filled or not, that’s why I’m skipping that. Wing and rear view mirrors are what you-,” He abruptly stopped, almost choking on thin air and his eyes widened in utter shock at your next move. “Wha-,” An almost inhuman sound left his lips, mixed with a squeak. “What are you doing?!”

“What am I doing?” You asked innocently, tilting your head to the side. “Learning how to ride, isn’t that what we’re here for?” You giggled, when he gaped at you.

How badly you wanted to kiss those full lips again!

He blinked, his voice significantly rough and deeper, “What?”

“Come on, Mr D,” You whined softly. “Don’t stop on my behalf,” You grinned, placing your hands on his chest, looking down at him ever-so-innocently.

But there was _nothing_ innocent about your current position. When you swung a leg over his own and decided to straddle the man on the driver’s seat, you didn’t think you’d have this effect on him, but, oh, you did enjoy it! You shifted on his lap, your hips pushing his, and a sound left his throat as he gripped the seat tightly, trying to recoil but he had nowhere to go with your legs around his waist.

“You-,” He blinked, “I was-, wai- wait! Wait! Did you really mean-!”

You giggled at his expression.

“How am I supposed to learn how to ride properly if I don't,” You bit your lip, leaning down closer to him with an innocent look in your eyes. “Sit right in front of the wheel myself?” You played with his shirt, shifting on his lap and only earning a low groan from him.

“Feyre!” He said your voice in a warning tone.

“Yes, Mr Darling?” You asked with an innocent smile, pushing his hips even further with you, and with a growl he instantly grabbed yours thighs to hold you in place.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” He said in a low, husky voice, his pupils blown with lust and his fingers digging in your skin, not painfully, but quite pleasing. You felt shivers run down your spine when he dragged his tongue over his lower lip, taking it between his teeth and sucking as he stared up at you like a starving animal.

“Or else what? What will you do about it, Mr Darling?” You questioned, resting your forehead against his, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as the other kept playing with his shirt.

“Feyre darling,” He grinned darkly, “You’re not going to win this. If you’re trying to tease me-”

“Tease you?” You faked a shock. “Oh, no, Mr Darling! We’re here for a reason. I wouldn’t waste your time like that! Besides,” You licked your lips and smiled charmingly, “If I wanted to tease you, I’d say I’m not wearing anything underneath these shorts. No underwear whatsoever, but I’m not going to, am I?”

You laughed softly, after his smile fell and he clenched his jaw.

He shifted beneath you, feeling very uncomfortable in his jeans, and clothes in general, all of a sudden. But with each move of his hips he only created more friction with yours, making his _grown problem_ even worse. With your weight pressing against his hard on, and without him unable to have skin to skin contact for a sweet release, he thought he’d go crazy.

But, the daredevil did smile nonetheless, “You’re not going to have it your way, darling.”

“Oh, really?” You hummed, pulling slightly away, – leaving room for him to finally take a breath in – but not one of relief because you were still on his lap. “You asked what I’m doing-,” You got slightly up only for a second to turn around and plop down again on his lap, this time facing the wheel. “I might like watching sometimes, it’s a way of pleasuring you know that, but this time I need to go hands on.” You looked at him over your shoulder with a sweet smile. He only clenched his jaw, letting out a deep growl. “So!” You said cheerfully. “You were talking about the mirrors, correct?”

The only response you got from him was a muffled groan, that only a second later you realized was because of how your ass pressed against his hard on. You bit on your lower lip, for a moment you got carried away enjoying how sexually frustrated he was, but when you got a moment to think about the situation you had him in. you felt your own smile flutter and an all-too-familiar feeling setting at the pit of your stomach. You squeezed your legs together, increasing the pressure on his anything-but-big problem, feeling your body temperature rise.

“Feyre,” Rhysand's voice was husky as he tried to warn you.

You glanced at him in the rear view mirror to see him close his eyes and swallow thickly. You couldn’t blame him. Although you were the one teasing him, you had began feeling uncomfortable in your own clothes as well. All you wanted was to take them off, especially your dump panties – fuck those lips and tongue of his, rip his own apart and just have your way with him. Your entire face felt hot as all Hell, no wonder blushing, when realization set down on you on what you were really doing to the poor man. You licked your dry lips, pausing for a moment before speaking, and he spoke up instead.

“Stop this,” He growled and a smirk slowly formed on your lips.

“Stop what, Mr Darling? You said you’d teach me how to ride, changed your mind already?” You asked innocently, but this time you didn’t even earn a dark chuckle. Nothing. Only a stifled moan.

“I’m warning you, darling. If you don’t stop this game-”

“Stop the game? Oh, no, Mr Darling, I plan on winning it,” You breathed out, your voice low as seductive, “And I am not going to stop until I achieve that. So … we were talking about the car, keys on the ignition, handbrake’s down, what’s next?”

He huffed, dragging a hand down his face before licking his lips, “You press gently on the petal. This one,” Rhys motioned with his foot and you hummed, leaning slightly down to take a better look, but not helping at all in the situation you had him in. He only groaned, throwing his head back and gripping tightly on anything he could get his hands on. He needed some sort of release, and with you on his lap doing your best to make it worse, he was only left to suffer. He thought he’d probably just come in his jeans with everything you were doing to him, and it was just barely a part of what you could really do.

 _Oh, shit, I didn’t just think about it!,_ He thought to himself, as inevitably the thought of you doing much more invaded his mind. He had dreamed about it numerous times. Now with you on top of him, his body reacting as if he’d just hit puberty, was much worse. Not to mention that this time he couldn’t take care of it like any other.

“Alright, but-,” You got up and turned slightly to look at him over your shoulder, “Gently?”

“Yes,” His patience was wearing thin and it was obvious as he rubbed his temple, eyes closed. “Just a soft push will do it.” He licked his lips, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

_It was impossible._

“Sorry, Mr Darling, I kinda find it hard to comprehend.” You shrugged ever-so-innocently. “I usually go hard, very hard, _on everything._ ”

And it was both a pun and implication to frustrate him even more. For sure, you knew what you were doing to him, it would be impossible to miss with how his hard on was pressing right against your butt.

“Oh, I bet you do,” He growled. “Damn it,” His head fell on your shoulder.

“Are you alright, Mr Darling? Your breathing seems a little ragged, and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re a little… _frustrated._ ”

You had to stifle a giggle after that.

“Fuck! Yes-I-am!” He tried to suppress a moan. “Get. Off. Me!”

“I’m sorry?” You asked in a sweet voice. “I don’t understand, Mr Darling. You promised you were going to teach me how to drive! That’s what you came here for at least, why should I just-”

“Damn it, Feyre, just do it!” He growled, clenching his fists. “Please!”

“But,  _darling_!” You whined slightly, in a totally-not-innocent way. “It’s so comfortable here. It will be just the easiest way to learn how to handle a car.” You wiggled in your place, this time eliciting a full moan from the man.

Your eyes widened and a soft gasp left your lips, as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Shit!” He groaned, “Just stop moving, will you?”

“Sorry, Mr Darling, but I’m a little too excited to be here with you is all,” You bit your lower lip, glancing at him over your shoulder as he threw his head back, all over again, with closed eyes.

“Oh, hell yeah you are!” He groaned softly “Feyre darling, that’s enough!”

“Enough?! But we just got started, you were about to show me how-” You shifted just slightly, but it was enough for him to grab your hips and steady you.

“Feyre!” He almost hissed. “Stop it, you tease!”

“Me? A tease?” You actually giggled, “No, never! Why would you say I’m-” You were about to move more, but with another softer moan he spoke up, cutting you off.

“Jesus Christ, _fine_!” He exclaimed, but you frowned. “That’s it, alright, that’s it! I give up, just please!” He tried to swallow the thick lump in his throat, when his voice came out like a small whimper, almost high-pitched, “Get off me!”

“You…give up?” Somehow the sound of that made you grin.

“Yes, I don- fucking hell, don’t move ok?” He growled.

You froze in your place for a moment, raising hands in surrender, “Wait,” You whispered. “What was that?”

“You want to hear it, Feyre darling? You’re enjoying this?” He chuckled darkly and you grinned.

“Hey, if you don’t wanna say it, we can continue! So we were talking about pressing on the petal-”

“Fine!” He exclaimed. “Fine, you  _win_ , ok?! You win the fucking game! Just,” He sighed heavily, burying his face in the crook of your neck, “Get off. Please!”

A small giggle left your lips and with a big grin you said, “Yes, sir!” Before actually getting off his lap.

Rhysand’s eyes snapped open and he let out a heavy breath that had apparently been holding for _very long_. He groaned slightly, running a hand down his face before instantly rolling the window down for some much-needed fresh air. He muttered things to himself. You just giggled, making him glance at you with a half-smile.

“Just so you know, this is totally not a fair win!” He protested and you only laughed. “You used my own needs against me!” He exclaimed, laughing almost a little embarrassed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and doing his best to either hide or suppress his not-so-little problem.

“They say everything is fair in love and war.”

You shrugged and his own smile got bigger.

“That it is,” He breathed out, much more softly than you’d expect, and with a look in his eyes that made your heart skip a beat. “But,” He chuckled roughly, wiggling in his seat “That still wasn’t fair!”

“I had to do what I had to do. It’s still a win, which means you are going to do whatever I ask,” You grinned in victory, leaning back in your seat.

“Hmh, and you already have something in mind, am I right?” He looked back at you, licking his lower lip.

“First, don’t do that. It’s distracting, and I’ve already won!” You pointed a finger at him.

“Why? What does it make you think?” He grinned and you scoffed a laugh.

“Well, I’d prefer to show you,” You suggested, placing a hand on his thigh and making him stiffen even more; looking at you with wide eyes, “And yes, second,” You kissed his cheek, “Let me take care of it.”

“What?!” The way he exclaimed it, jumping - not that far away from you because he didn’t really have where to go - but looked at you with wide eyes almost hurt you.

“Come on, Mr D,” You laughed despite the small pang in your chest, “I’m the one that caused it in the first place, so why not? Unless you don’t really want me-”

“No!” He was fast to cut you off, a little too fast, and this time your heart fluttered, “No. Just look at me and tell me if I don't want you! Hell, you have no idea,” He licked his lips, his eyes roaming your figure before they found your eyes, and he gave you that soft grin, “How  _bad_  I’m holding myself back from just tearing every little piece of clothing you’re wearing to find out if you really are wearing anything underneath or not.”

He chuckled slightly and you giggled.

“And I’m here offering you the chance to,” You breathed out, “Come on, just take it out on me, Rhys. You said you’d do everything I asked you to, if I won, and this is what I’m asking. Take it out on me, it will make you feel better.”

“Feure darling,” He purred, almost warning you to stop, “You have no idea what you’re asking of me.”

“I’m not a little girl, I know very well,” You placed a hand over his, “What I’m asking for. I want you to do  _everything you’ve always wanted to me_ , simple as that, right here and right now. Nobody’s going to interrupt, just let it  _all_ out.”

“Feyre,” His voice was gruff, “If I let it all really out,” He gave you a half smile, one of those bewitching ones, “You won’t be able to walk for a week.”

_If that called the beast inside of you..._

“Well,” You licked your lips, looking down for a moment before meeting his eyes again. You cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss his lips, licking his lower lip and biting down slightly; which only earned a deep moan from him that sent shivers down your spine.

You pulled away and he looked at you with half-closed eyes as you whispered against his lips, “Good thing I don’t plan going anywhere.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winner is revealed, roles are set, and with Rhysand having had enough he just takes you on top of the hood and becomes your first. (Warning: Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say that I feel really embarassed of what to come next, but you wouldn't care. You're here for it, anyway. xD

His lips fell apart, his eyes roamed your face for a couple minutes as he seriously contemplated it before he clenched his jaw and shook his head, looking away.

“No, forget it!”

You sighed, giving him a look.

“Rhys, come on. Don’t be like that! We’re both grown ass adults here! You clearly want this, we both know, and I fully admit to wanting it as well. There’s nothing wrong-”

“Jesus, Feyre, not like _this_!” He protested, but his voice remained soft as his eyes found yours again, “Feyre _Darling_ , I don’t… I don’t want it to be rushed, I- I know we’re both adults, but, for better of for worse, you are still too young.”

“For the love of, Rhysand!” You huffed, pulling away from him and shaking your head, “I didn’t think you were going to pull that card on me, especially now! It surely didn’t stop you before, but I guess you could always talk big and not do a thing.” You muttered and he dragged a hand down his face.

“Please, don’t be mad at me now! Hey, Feyre, look at me,” He whispered. As much angry as you wanted to be, everything in you screamed to just face and smother him with kisses at how gentle he sounded.

“Just look at me,” He breather out, cupping your face.

You did face him in the end.

“I never treated you any less than what you are, and trust me when I implied all the things I could do to you,” He licked his lips, “Oh, only God knows I always wished I could actually live up to my words.”

“Then, why are you not now? Why is my age stopping you?” You whispered, your eyes pleading for his.

“It’s not your age, darling, please, believe me! It didn’t stop me before and it will never really put me off. I just,” He sighed in defeat, “I wanted and I thought you’d want,” Rhys rested his forehead against yours, “Our first time to be special.”

That you certainly didn’t expect from him.

“W-what?”

He gave you an – you could actually swear – awkward and nearly shy smile, “It should be special, Feyre, I’ve wanted and I think you must have wanted this for quite some time now.”

“You think?” You giggled and a chuckle left his lips before he leaned and kissed your lips tenderly.

“Point is, we’re not just two horny teenagers that can’t wait to get it going. I see this as something much more serious and- I know you’ll probably laugh at this, but I-I wanted to take you out on a date first. A proper one, with everything you like, plenty of pie and soup, too, heck even Metallica and any other band to rock your world to,” He chuckled and you grinned, biting on your lip, “As many suggestive implications as you want, sexy looks and anything, but more importantly without your family there for you to be able to tease me without any mercy,” He said with a light chuckle that died out a little too fast, showing his nervousness.

Well that was certainly something you didn’t expect to see!

“You’re the one that started it, you know,” You whispered against his lips, and he grinned, pecking yours, again. “We both know we’re masochists that wouldn’t have it any other way,” He chuckled as you followed him with your own giggle, “But, … I understand. I want you to know I do understand and I-I see this serious as well, you mean so much to me that I-I wouldn’t even dare do any of this in the first place if you didn’t, Rhys.”

“Then let me make it perfect for you, Feyre Darling,” He whispered in a hoarse, yet, gentle tone of the voice. “I want it to be perfect, I want to give it to you like mad, love,” He rubbed his thumb over your cheek, “Selfishly so, I want to be the only one to give it to you. But, not in the backseat of my old car, in a rush, when I haven’t even shaved or dressed up properly for you! I want you to get what you deserve, only the best.”

“Alright, one; do you what are you doing to me right now, telling me this?” You raised both eyebrows, and he chuckled, shrugging, “Two; I love that scruff of yours, and don’t you fucking dare shave it, Mr Darling!” You pointed a finger at him. “And third; you really don’t see it, huh?”

“See what?” He asked with a soft smile.

“This is the best for me, Rhys. You in leather jacket, which, damn you, makes you look like a real handsome rock star, not shaved, the two of us somewhere secluded near a clearing during a peaceful night, some teasing- alright lots of it, and Bryaxis is here, too,” You whispered as if the car could hear you, “But above all, let me point out the most important one, it’s  _you_. The fact that I actually have you here, saying all these cheesy things. Which by the way I would love to hear as often as possible,” You giggled.

“Don’t get used to it, it’s just a one-time thing,” He scoffed, rolling his eyes, trying to play all macho, “I’m not one for chick-flicks.”

“Sure you’re not, Mr Darling. But, just so you know, it all only makes you even more…irresistable and delicious,” You said with a smirk, and when he looked at you, his eyes darkened.

_So delicious!_

“Do I look that edible to you?”

“Perhaps. But you could always let me show you?” You suggested softly.

He groaned, squeezing your thigh that you had not even realized he’d placed a hand on.

“You’re not gonna give up that easily, huh?”

“Hell to the no! Especially when I see how much you’re struggling down there,” You giggled, “And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t want to help out with that far-from-small problem? In any way possible. And trust me I do want to help you out,  _a lot_.” You gave him a seemingly innocent smile that only made a growl leave the man’s lips. That and probably your hand on his own thigh just riding up.

Maybe that more so.

“Feyre darling, I swear, if you keep this up-,” He warned almost shakily with a whimper. 

“You won’t let me catch a single breath?” You suggested with a sweet smile. “Please, Mr Darling! I would very much like that!” You ended up grinning, bringing your lips closer to his. “You make it special for me, Rhys, you are everything I need for it to be special, believe me! But if you insist on making it perfect, then,” You glanced outside, “You, naked, on top of the hood letting  _me_  take care of you and your  _every_  need is the epitome of perfect. Trust me,” You breathed out, and when his eyes fluttered shut and a moan left his lips, you knew you’d won. And you knew that it wasn’t just your words, but also hand that helped a lot in it.

“Fuck you,” He growled.

Grinning in victory you spoke after a small kiss on his lips,

“I'd rather fuck _you_ , Mr _Darrrling_ ,” You whispered in a seductive voice.

His eyes fluttered open, piercing into yours before he crashed his lips into your own. A gasp left your lips at how rough his lips were against yours, needy even, which he of course took to his advantage and let his tongue slip into your mouth, toying with yours in a torturous way because you couldn’t feel more of him at the moment. He held the back of your neck, kissing even more sloppily before taking your lower lip into his teeth and sucking not-so-gently. Your whimper cause him to release it and you didn’t hesitate this time to lick his own lower lip, your teeth barely grazing over it before he pulled away.

You were both panting softly, your lips felt hot and as he ran his thumb over the lower one you felt them tingle. He grinned slightly, when he saw your eyes focus hard on his tongue when it darted over his lips for a mere moment. 

Rhys leaned in and kissed the corner of your mouth, before he finally decided to speak, “There are woolen blankets under the seats, get them,” He growled, turning around to put the car in action again.

“Wh-what?” You stuttered, blinking in surprise for a moment.

“I don’t mind myself, but-,” He glanced at you with a smirk, “I don’t want you to catch a cold, Feyre darling, especially when it can get pretty cold on the hood.” And his words made all air get caught in your lungs and shivers to run down your spine.

You stared at him with wide eyes for a second, unable to believe he actually gave in. You had been trying to get him to agree, but him actually saying 'yes' made nervousness set in, although, it was so overshadowed by how your entire body temperature rose and all you could think was getting rid of your clothes in an instant.

Your stomach tied in knots yet you found yourself turned on by the look of his face, and biting your lip you whispered, “Yes, sir.”

 

 

“It’s… beautiful,” You couldn’t help but breath out, carried away, watching the dawn from where you both had stood. Rhys had took you to a place no one could ever imagined to exist.

He wrapped his arms around you from behind, face buried in the crook of your neck.

“No more than you,” He whispered and you involuntarily grinned.

“Cheesy,” You said lovingly, anyway, “One-time thing, huh?”

“Can’t help it,” He gave you a squeeze, “You inspire me.”

You bit your lip, “Trust me, I know.”

He kissed your neck, “Even though you’re stuck with my old ass?”

“I’ll let you know on two things, Mr Darling,” You whispered, your breath hitching for a moment, when you felt his hard on press on your back, “One; girls my age like old, maybe more so than young. And, oh, am I one of them!” You whispered and felt him grin against your skin and kiss the place.

“And two?” He pulled slightly away to ask, as you turned in his arms to face him.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

“That ass of yours can make me come just by looking at it.” His eyes widened for a moment and with that you crashed your lips to his. The man with a growl immediately kissed you back passionately.

“Jump,” he said through the kiss, his hands moving to your thighs and you did as told. He held your thighs that were on his each side and he carried you back to the car, setting you on the hood and pressing himself on you, grinding as he kissed you hungrily. You arched your hips forward creating more friction and earning a groan from him.

“So…,” He grinned, pulling away only a few inches, “You like my ass, huh?” He gave you a cheeky grin and you giggled, nodding your head.

“You have no idea just how much,” You breathed out with a wide smile and he kissed your lips.

“Wish I knew it earlier, could have used it to my advantage,” He licked his lips, pressing more and more kisses on your lips with the occasional biting, his hands running up and down your thighs as his eyes roamed your body. “Fucking Hell, do I know the feeling!” He growled. “I swear these shorts are gonna make me explode.”

You cupped his cheek and made him look at you as you whispered, “Then do, inside me.” It was all it took to send him over the edge. because he didn’t say another word, but fiercely kissed your again, pushing you further and slowly crawling on top of you.

His hands worked skillfully over your entire body, whenever his skin came in contact with yours it made goosebumps create all over. Rhys' lips left yours and you threw your head back to give him even more access to your neck that with a grin he started kissing and licking under your jaw, sucking nowhere near gently. His teeth grazed over your jaw and you whimpered, when he bit down slightly. He licked the spot, making you shiver, and shift your hips that were pinned down by his own.

He growled, pushing your hips down with his, “You keep doing that and you won’t have any clothes to wear afterwards.”

You still couldn’t help a grin.

“Why?” You moaned, when he sucked the other side of your neck, finding your soft spot. “You gonna tear them apart?”

“Every single piece, _darling,_ ” He breathed out, his lips finding yours again as he kissed them hungrily.

Meanwhile both your and his hands didn’t put up with just touching as much as you could of each, but also getting rid of as many pieces of clothing as you could so that you were very soon left in your underwear and shorts and he had his jeans on. You both struggled to get rid of the denim parts when with each single move you’d brush against each other and Rhysand’s reaction would be to either ask for more by grinding on you, or to push back your hips as a reflex.

“Wa-wait a sec- j-just-,” He struggled, mumbling against yours lips, but not wanting to pull away for longer than a second. “Just, ugh, just gimme a m-minute to- Aha!” He exclaimed with a wide grin when he managed to rid himself of his jeans and the smile on his face made you giggle behind your hand. “Victory!” He grinned, licking his lips and wiggling his eyebrows and pressing his lips back to yours, the both of you grinning into it.

“Always so smooth,” You teased and he pulled away to scowl at you, playfully.

“Don’t challenge me, darling. I know you won this game, but I can always rock your world in such a way you won’t remember, not only, but even your own name,” He said in a rough voice and you bit your lip.

“That sounds wonderful.” You grinned, running your hands down his chest, and boy, did it feel wonderful to feel that soft skin under your fingertips. You actually had thought about it so many times that now, when he was nearly naked in front of you and  _so_  close to actually let you touch him. And you did, you let your eyes follow your hands every move; taking in smaller details, the mysterious swirls of his tattoos,  _scars_  that you had not seen before, but above all - taking in the feeling of his skin. His broad shoulders - would they be the death of you - and strong arms, that although not so defined like the rest of his upper half, you couldn’t stop from admiring. Despite any roughness in his features, when it came to his body, so soft with the right curves, you couldn’t help, but feel your heart skip a bit.

But other than sweet, let’s not forget how incredibly hot he actually was. And finally getting to touch that body you’d seen so many times before, made it all even more real.

“Like what you see?” He asked with a smirk, snapping you out of your thoughts, “Getting carried away, too?”

“You have no idea, Rhysand,” You whispered with a small smile on your red, red lips, “Yet, I haven’t forgotten that I won. Therefore, I'm the one that’s going to say what you do and don’t. Believe me, you’re the one who’ll forget their name in the end.”

He chuckled leaning down to kiss you harder on the lips and pulling away shortly afterwards, ready to speak, but he actually paused for a moment to take a look at you.

“I’d say shame you’re actually wearing them, but man-” He breathed out, eyebrows raised in awe, “How can you always look this fucking good? And I already thought I’d seen enough in my dreams, but reality’s so much better!” He licked his lips and you actually grinned.

“You’ve… dreamed about this?” You whispered, little uncomfortable, and he licked his lips, nodding his head although his eyes were still roaming your body.

“Oh, so many times!” He said in a low, dangerous voice, biting his lower lip, until his eyes jumped to meet yours, “Enough talking. I’ll show you just how detailed those dreams were right away,” Truth was you didn’t have the chance to question him, when he kissed your lips and you melted right away in his arms as his hands caressed your sides, and his lips trailed down your neck to your chest and between your breasts.

He growled in frustration mumbling a, “Too many clothes,” Although there wasn’t much left anymore, and before you could even react, he unclasped the bra and got rid of it, earning a gasp from you. You shrunk in your place, your entire body temperature rising, and not just your face feeling very hot, when he held your hands from crossing them over your chest, maybe out of reaction to being exposed before him.

“Don’t,” He whispered in a rough voice, his pupils blown as he stared down at you, “Don’t do it.” His grip started loosening as you gave him a weak nod. They finally let go of you hands as your arms went over your head, splayed on the hood, making a seductive position with your body. He truly admired you. You gave him a small smile in the end and a flutter with your eyelashes as his fingers started trailing lower, hooked on your panties, removing them and you did the same with his own boxers. He could obviously sense your nervousness, so he leaned down and kissed you in the process, pulling away only when you were both free from every piece of clothing you had on.

“God,” He said hoarsely, looking at you with wide eyes, an expression that matched yours. All air was knocked out of your lungs as you fully took the look of the man you’d always wanted so much on top of you naked as he could be. You tried to swallow the thick lump in your throat, but failed, when all realization downed on you.

He cupped your cheek gently, getting your attention, “How can you be so beautiful?” You bit your lip, looking away for a moment as bit in a denial, but he took hold of your chin and made you look back at him. “You are,” He whispered in an utterly honest voice before he pressed a gentle kiss on your lips, once again, "Very, very, _very_ beautiful **woman**."

“I,” You let out a shaky breath, “I need you to know that I-I,” But he only kissed your lips, again, with a smile and you swallowed down every word you were going to say. Truth was that up until now you could be as playful as you wanted, tease Rhysand in any way you could come up with and enjoy lots of kisses in the meanwhile, but now things were getting serious and you? So incredibly nervous!

“I know,” He whispered against your lips and you looked at him with a frown for a moment.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

He kissed your cheek, “If you want me to stop just ask, darling. I’m ready to wait as long as possible for you. I can make it perfect if you don’t want it like this. If you-”

“No, I want this! I really do, just like this! It’s just that,” You licked your suddenly very dry lips, “I need you to know that I-I haven’t really…  _done_  anything before,” You confessed softly, not meeting his eyes, “It- it never came up, and I just,” You shrugged, a lump forming in your throat, “I was stuck rejecting every guy I met because of you, so,” you laughed awkwardly, “Yeah, I’m- I’m not  _that_ experienced after all, and I figured you should know it before you-”

“Darling,” He cut you off, cupping your cheek and making you look at him, “I told you. I  _know,_ ” He whispered with a half smile and your eyes widened softly, making him chuckle, “Feyre darling, you may be able to turn my ignition on like no other woman on this world just with a simple look, but I could always tell you’re more innocent than you let out for me. More pure.” He kissed your forehead.

You bit your lip, feeling your heart leap to your throat. “So, you always knew?”

He hummed, nodding his head.

“Always. That’s why I wanted it to be extra special. This is your first time and you deserve more than anyone. So, if you… don’t want to anymore, if you think you can’t handle it just yet-”

“I have to admit,” You cut him off with a soft smile, “You’re far more than what I had expected,” You glanced down and he laughed, “ _But_ that doesn’t mean I don’t want this, that I don’t want you. I do! I really do!”

“Alright,” he gave you a soft nod, “If you ever want me to stop, if you have the slightest doubt, just tell me, okay?” He whispered and you gave him a soft nod before pressing your lips to his.

He must have felt you were stiff because he wrapped his arms around you, just like you did around his shoulders, and pressed your bare body against his. When your chest pressed hard against his it surely didn’t ease your nerves, but the excitement and anticipation that set within you far exceeded every worry. You involuntarily shivered, when he pulled away and started kissing down your chest, turning special attention to both your breasts individually, his hands teasing your sides as they both moved to squeeze your thighs and ass.

His teeth grazed over your sensitive nipple and you moan, throwing your head back, when he sucked not-so-gently. Combined with his scruff teasing the skin of your chest. you couldn’t help, but shiver and dig your nails into his back. It only made him let out a small growl as his tongue joined in with all the teasing, licking afterwards wherever he would bite you.

“R-Rhis,” You whimpered, your voice softly begging him and he grinned against your chest, rolling his lips against yours only to increase the build-up tension.

“Yes, Feyre darling?” He teased with a smirk and you planed to glare at him, but could only moan, when his full lips were replacedby one of his hands, squeezing.

“I,” You panted, when you felt those gorgeous lips move down your belly, “I w-won,” You reminded him breathlessly, finally opening your eyes to look down at him with as much determination as you could muster that moment.

Much to your surprise, his smile only got bigger. You knew even if he had won, Rhysand would still respect whatever you wished him to do.

“Yes, m'am. What would you like me to do?” He asked in between kisses, as his lips moved lower to your hips where he actually bit harder and – thankfully enough for you, you thought for a second – his rough hands moved both your thighs, where he grabbed them firmly.

“Y-you-,” You gasped, when he grabbed and lifted one of your legs over his shoulder and started kissing and sucking the inside of your thigh, slowly – in a torturing way at that – towards your folds.

“F-fuck me,” You moaned, when his scruff grazed over your skin combined with his hot tongue, but not giving you the release you wanted, only teasing – very skillfully you could gladly say – with his tongue and lips as his fingers squeezed everything he could get his hands on to make you even more wet. “Rhys!” You moaned, arching your hips forward to actually give him more access, “R-Rhys, I want you to-to,” You bit hard on your lower lip to keep yourself from moaning any louder in pleasure than before, but it was nearly impossible.

He pulled away, finally allowing you to let out a heavy breath and shiver as a grunt left your lips. You looked at him to see him licking his lips and with a smile, lift your leg off his shoulder and crawl up to be face to face with you. He stared down with a smile as you tried to glare at him. And you failed disgracefully. In all honesty, no dream could offer you this kind of pleasure.

“Right away, Feyre darling.” He pressed his lips harder back to yours in an almost bruising kiss as your tongues battled and your teeth grazed.

“Nuh-huh,” You mumbled, as a reminder that you had the upper hand, when he was ready to dominate the kiss. Somehow, although you denied him what he wanted, he grinned against the kiss. Oh, he loved to be dom, but it seemed that he was enjoying being a sub a little more as well.

He pulled away and smiled at you, as you threaded your fingers with his hair and tugged at it, “Don’t worry about it, I’ll come up with more details about the rules and I’ll make sure you don’t forget ‘em.”

“What, like, more sexy rules?” His eyebrows raised as he gave you a meaningful smile and you giggled at how excited he actually looked.

“You bet.” You giggled, pressing butterfly kisses on his lips. “For now-” You bit his lower lip, earning a moan when you pushed your hips against his and as a reflex he pinned yours down again, grinding on you, “Let me see how skillful you actually are with other parts of your body, other than your mouth and hands.”

He broke into a wide boyish grin.

“Yes, m'am!” He said before pressing his lips back to yours, hands on your thighs as he fixed them around his waist, earning a gasp from you, when he started to ease himself into you. He muffled the moan that left your lips with his own mouth, as you wrapped around him and he wrapped around you.

You grunted slightly and he pulled his lips slightly from yours.

“You ok?” He asked in a gruff voice, holding his own breath.

“Y-yeah,” You whispered. “You’re just a little,” You bit your lower lip, “Big… for me. Just yet. That’s all. I’ll be alright! I promise!”

“Tell me,” He said breathlessly taking a pause, “If you want me to stop just … say it.”

You gave him a weak nod before he rolled his hips slightly, pushing further into you, but always very careful to not hurt you too much. He heard you grunt and huff in discomfort, freezing mid-movement to glance at you.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” You whispered, kissing his lip and tightening your hold around his shoulders and with a reluctant nod he started to move again. Truth was, it hurt to an extend you could handle, but you were too worried at the moment that you’d screw it up, and it made things worse.

“Don’t worry, darling,” He whispered, “I’ll take care of you, always,” His eyes didn’t leave yours for a second and you could have never been more grateful.

He kept easing himself inside you, stopping at times, when he saw an expression of discomfort or heard you leave a small whine.

“Keep going, I’m fine.” You breathed out, as he kissed you firmly and with love on the lips, when with one final push he was completely inside you. He earned a small groan, but despite the pain that shot through you, when he stopped, you started relaxing and easing around him, adjusting to his size, to the point it was all just a reminder anymore.

“Move,” You said a little out of breath, trying to master a commanding voice and with a soft smirk he set kiss after kiss - on your cheek, then jawline and then neck; burying his face in the crook of your neck.

His hips stayed attached to yours for just a moment before he started pulling back. You let a short huff at first, but tried and managed to start relaxing in his arms as the pleasure overshadowed any pain. Rhysand kept a steady and slow pace, when, before he was fully out, he pushed back inside of you. He moved his hips back and forth, repeating his actions, as he thrust inside you over and over again, kissing your neck with each move. Your moans filled his ears and his grunts mixed with his own moans.

“Do you feel good?” He moaned the question in a very rough voice, and with a groan of your own you nodded your head.

“Oh!” You bit your lower lip, shutting your eyes tightly and throwing your head back, “Yes, Rhysand! Yes!” You moaned loudly and felt him grin widely against your skin as his pace got faster. He let a deep moan as he pushed inside you once more, a slouder cream of his name came from your lips. His one hand gripped your hip and he clenched it tightly as he found himself methodically pushing in and out of you.

Both of you were breathing hard as you moved together, pushing, pulling and thrusting. You bucked your hips against his, trying to get more friction.

“Rhys,” You moaned, burying your face in the crook of his neck as well, while he moved pleasurably inside you.

“Rhys, please, Rhys,” You moaned over and over again, his name a chant, touch - a dream, “Faster!” You panted and he complied.

“Feyre!” He moaned, rocking his hips fast and hard against yours, “I’ve- I’ve thought about this so many time,” Moan, “Dreamed about it,” Another breathless groan, “Wished about it.”

“M-me, too!" You said in a breathless voice, his mouth finding yours as his tongue darterd inside your mouth matching the crazy pace of his hips as he couldn’t help, but go faster. And faster. And faster. Maybe the both of you were moving fast anyway. It felt as if your bodies were moving as one, desperate and needy groans falling from your lips, when he slammed into you over and over again.

“R-Rhys, R-Rhys,” You panted more as the tension inside you build, your nails digging into his back and your other hand tugging harder at his hair dark as the darkest night hair.

“Yes, yes I know!” He said in a gruff voice, moaning hard. “Me, too.”

“I- I need,” A moan stopped you from completing your sentence, but you didn’t need to say more.

“Damn, you feel so good,” He pushed himself more into you.

“Rhysand!” With a final hard push you felt yourself reach your climax. Instead, a scream mixed with moan left your lips. He kept his thrusts careful and easy, burying himself deep inside you, as his climax approached and when he actually came inside you, he gasped hard. Your eyes fluttered open after a minute and you could swear you were seeing stars, both literally and metaphorically. Your chest heaved as you breathed uncontrollably, Rhys letting out a deep moan at the pleasure of sweet release, but didn’t stop his hips from moving still inside you.

You bit your lower lip, arching your hips forward for some more contact, when he started pulling back, but stopped. The stars in your eyes were captivating. When you looked at him, he had that lazy grin on his face that matched yours. You actually giggled, raising your head up to peck his lips.

“Far better than any dream?” You teased softly, and he chuckled, shifting gently, so that he had you wrapped in his arms and cuddled on his chest, taking hold of one of the woolen blankets and throwing it over you when he felt you shiver.

“You have no idea, darling. You have  _no_  idea,” He breathed out, staring at the sky reflecting in your eyes, a pure look of bliss on his face.

You grinned hazily, letting out a content sigh before whispering, “And to think I believed I was the only one.”

“Wait- really?” He breathed out with a boyish grin, looking down at you and you lifted an eyebrow.

“I thought you knew…?” You blinked and he laughed, throwing his head back.

“No, no really! I had just taken a wild guess.” He shook his head with a cheeky smile and you laughed shyly, hiding your face in the crook of his neck, him still deep inside of you.

And, God, if that wasn't the best moment!

“Shut up,” You mumbled with a pout. “Not a word about it again, it’s a rule!”

“I’m interested to hear more of these rules soon, to be honest.” He looked at you with a smirk.

You grinned mischievously.

“Oh, you are such a sub, Mr Darling!” You said with a giggle as he raised his eyebrows in surprise, scoffed and shook his head.

Actually not believing it.

“Yeah, right. You’d wish, darling. You’re just lucky you’re the one that won, I wouldn’t let you utter a word if I was the winner,” He tried to brush you off, but you weren’t having any of it.

“Mhmmm,” You bit your lip, cupping his cheek and making him look at you, “I bet you are, Mr Darling. Until I actually consider being nice to you, and allowing that side to get out, I am the one in control!”

“And you love it, don’t you?” He laughed, “I swear, you’re going to be the death of me! I can’t have it any other way. Hell, this teasing gives me life!” He cupped your own cheek, kissing you hard on the lips, “But _until then,_ ” He licked his lips, “We’re gonna enjoy everything in between that we’ve got.”

“Like?”

“This, baby girl. Together. Having you here, with me. Only for myself. Touching you="

“Cherishing me?” You whispered, completing his sentence. “Do I know the feeling, Rhys.”

“Just wait. I know a good bistro, Sevenda's, with the best burgers in town, just a couple of miles from here. Everybody knows me there. Oh, I’m gonna brag so hard for getting the most beautiful girl on Earth!” He squeezed your waist, and you laughed.

“Are you really?” You whispered, and he nodded his head.

“Absolutely! I’m the luckiest man on the world, how can I not tell everyone about this?”

“Including my family?”

He paused for a moment, nodding his head.

“They will have to find out, eventually, we both know it. We’ll try to make it as easy as possible, besides… your father and Elain already loves me so I guess it wouldn’t be that hard… right?”

You couldn’t stop a fond smile at how nervous he sounded at the prospect, almost like a teen boy.

“Yea, I’m sure he does. And the good thing is he doesn’t have any bullets for his shotgun so you might survive!” You teased, but it didn’t ease his worry at all, instead he gave you a deep frown and almost pout. "Nesta will be your Everest, I might say."

“Thanks a lot! Veeery comforting, Feyre,” He mumbled.

You laughed, kissing his cheek, “Come on, we don’t have to worry about that! Not now, at least. We’ve put each other through enough torture as it is,” You tried to lighten the mood, making a small smirk form on his lips.

“Oh, you did torture me, kid. There was this one time,” He bit his lower lip, “You were undressing in your room, and, oh I was shameless, but not only I couldn’t move, but also I _didn’t_  want to. I stood there and watched, watched you take off piece by piece, until-”

“I had only my panties on?” You shrugged as innocently as you could, “Yeah abou that, see...I’m sorry. It was kind of… you know, on purpose. I  _knew_  you were watching.”

“You what!?” He exclaimed, but a grin spread on his face, “Don’t you know it’s not good for an old man’s heart to come face to face with such a sight all of a sudden?”

“You’re not that old,” You rolled your eyes, “If anything, you’ve proven to me,” You bit your lower lip, throwing a leg over his waist and with a kiss on the lips you crawled on top of him, making both of you moan, “That with age comes not just wisdom, but quite the stamina and I think I have proved to you that with youth doesn’t come innocence. And with you, oh, Mr Darling!” He cradled his face in your hands, kissing him fully on the lips, straddling his waist, moving back and forth on his manhood. “I have lost every little bit of it, and I  _loved_ it!” He let a soft moan slightly of protest, when you started pulling your lips away from his, “Every little bit of it,” You placed your hands on his chest, rolling your hips slightly.

“Feyre darling,” He said in a husky voice “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Well, Mr Darling, practically? Hm,” You paused, licking your lips, “Doing whatever I want with you. Your words, after all. And since I won, you are going to do what I want.”

“And that is?” He looked at you with almost wide eyes.

“Well, what else?” You smiled sweetly, “Teach me how to ride, isn’t that what we’re for?”

A breathless laugh left his lips as he closed his eyes, and with a giggled you leaned down and pecked his neck. “So?” You mumbled, your hot breath heating even more his skin.

“We’ll have to go inside, though,” He finally said and you frowned in question until you felt a droplet after the other fall down on your bare back.

“Seems like I will be the one to rock your world in the backseat after all!” You laughed, Rhysand doing the same as he wrapped you and the blankets in his arms, the euphoria mixing with the incredible feeling of small droplets of water falling on your naked bodies.

“Would you look at that!” He kissed you fully on the lips before pausing for a moment, “Wait, before we go in, one more thing.”

“Hm?”

“You said… practically. Theoretically though?”

You smiled, kissing his lips, “Theoretically, well, seeing how a girl half your age can please you the right way by playing a simple… _game._ ”

“Game?”

“Who can hold back the longer, according to their role, from giving in. So, are you up for it or not?”

“Oh, darling,” He whispered with a smile, cupping your face, “Let the games begin,” He crushed his lips to yours, the need to go inside the car long forgotten as you were both already starting to get wet from the downpour.

Well, he could lick it off later, anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful night shared with your neighbor, Rhysand, on top of the hood, despite his warnings, he is the one to catch a cold. You decide to help him, but only make it worse with all the teasing.

"I seriously can't believe this is happening," Rhys groaned, coughing as you giggled on the other end of the phone. "And you're laughing on top of it!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, I forget men tend to think they're dying whenever they catch a cold. Drama queens!" You rolled your eyes, but your boyfriend scoffed.

"I'm not saying I'm dying! I'm not feeling good either! I mean we both were on top of Bryaxis, that's something I remember _very_ vividly!" You could sense the smirk in his voice "We both didn't get in until we were soaking wet, and no, no pun intended. You know what I mean!"

"Don't know what to say, Mr Darling! I'm very sure we were both dripping, but I can't remember if you were shaking because of the cold or because of what I was doing to you. Kinda hard to think when you were begging me like that to-"

"Alright, yeah! Ok, I get it, you're enjoying this, fine! Sure, you can laugh all you want, but, darling, at the end of the day I can make you beg and shiver worse, than I did with only my-"

"I get it! No details needed. I'm in public." You rushed to cut him off, and he grinned to himself, when he could hear you shuffling and mumbling things flustered.

He smiled to himself both from satisfaction at the reaction he could get out of you even through phone, also and at the memory you'd shared on top, and even inside of his beloved car. Honestly, Rhysand had been reluctant at first because he wanted to make it special for you, but deep down having both of his girls during that moment was all he needed to feel over the moon.

"You asked for it, darling," He bit his lower lip, "Now that I think about it ... there is something we haven't tried yet, and it sure as heck involves lots of teasing." He started.

"Shocker!" You said sarcastically with a laugh. "What do ya got in that masochistic mind of yours, Mr Darling?"

"Only if you're up for it, Feyre _Darling_. We've tried lots of things except for one, we haven't tried sexting, have we?"

"Son of a fucking bitch!" You breathed out, "Rhysand Darling, I swear to you, if you even so send me one single dirty text while I'm in public, or worse - with my family-, I will tease you into oblivion and not give you  _any_  sort of release! And yes, that means no touching for weeks, and, oh, I can last very long, honey!"

He couldn't help, but laugh wholeheartedly at your words.

"Alright, alright! I give up, I'm not even gonna think of trying it! I don't want to suffer any more. I know I can't keep my hands off you, anyway." He heard you sigh in relief and chuckled.

"Good, for you, Mr Darling. Cause if, and I say if, it ever happens," He could picture you biting your lip and it was turning him the hell on, "I would be relentless," You whispered seductively, "And you, oh, you would be in for so much, Rhys."

"You gotta say this, don't you? Anything to torture me, but I only enjoy it more." He heard you giggle, and chuckled himself, but it turned into a coughing feat that at the end of, his throat hurt. "Unbelievable. I warned you about catching a cold and yet _I_   _am_ the one stuck in the bed and sick! How the hell did that happen?! And you are all merry and cheerful like a sunshine!"

"Hopefully so, I can give some light and make your life better," You said softly, and he nodded his head with a tender smile, although he knew you couldn't see him. "If you ask me, possibly, oh, I don't know, maybe cause you're a little too old for that shit?" You teased, and he rolled his eyes. "You are the one that should have given it a second thought, _baby boy_. After all, there is so much a 30-years-old man can take. How's your back, by the way? I bet all that exercise must have taken a toll on it."

"My back's fine, cause I'm more than just used to that kind of exercise, darling, and I can definitely prove it to you anytime and  _anywhere_  you want."

"Yes, please," He heard you moan, mostly to yourself, but because of the phone he heard it and grinned cheekily.

He continued, "And just so you know," He licked his lips, "I'll show you 'too old for that shit' next time you see me, darling," His eyes darkened as his voice got more rough, "And trust me, you won't be able to catch a  _single_  breath."

"Oh, but I can't wait for that, Mr Darling," Your voice dropped as well, he could practically see the smirk on your lips, and the mere image had him shifting in his place uncomfortably, a small growl leaving his lips. "In fact, I might have some surprises for you as well, who knows..."

He grinned, biting his lower lip. "Don't tease me like that, baby girl. I need more details, this poor old heart can only take so much, especially when I'm stuck in bed with a flue."

"Well, you could always get the details you wanted if you just ... answered the door," You said, but before he could question you or the fact that there was nobody there, he heard the doorbell ring. Having a suspicion, almost certainty, that it was you, he shot up faster than he had even for pie or soup. He almost stumbled on the stairs, but he managed to the door in one piece and as he expected and hoped, you were standing there with a grin on your face.

"Surprise!" You said cheerfully, throwing your arms in the air.

"Well, hello, Feyre Darling!" His smile mirrored yours as he then wrapped an arm around your waist, dragged you in impatiently so and lifting you off the ground as he spoon you around.

"I'm taking it you're happy to see me?" You breathed out, hugging him back as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, kissing it softly as you melted in his arms.

"You have no idea. It feels like it's been years," He breathed out in a husky voice, and you bit your lower lip, trying to fight the big smile from your lips.

"It's only been three days!" You pulled back slightly, saying shyly.

He scoffed, "Still, too long," He mumbled and you smiled, running your fingers through his hair before you leaned in to press your lips against his, kissing him tenderly as you both sighed in content.

"I'll get you sick," He whispered against them as you shook your head.

"Nah, I don't care," You rested your forehead against his, "'I missed my man, as well."

"Including the teasing?" He questioned with a grin, making you nod your head.

"Well, we've already established we're both masochists, right?"

"You bet your pretty smile," He chuckled, kissing your cheek and squeezing your hips.

"What about you? How are you holding up, old boy?" You teased, but he still grinned.

"Good, good. My back's all fine, if you're worried about that, and I can go fully duty again anytime," He winked, "I'm ready anytime you ask!"

"Oh, I bet you are, I can see it!" You giggled when you took notice of the state he was in, hair messy, boxers and a T-shirt on, slippers and a robe to top it all off "So sexy!" You teased, and he rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips.

Strange how Cassian, his second brother, get also ill the first time he spent his night with Nesta, who happens to be the love of his life. There was something in the Archeron sisters that made the Darlings go  _sick in love_.

"Forgive me if I'm sick off my ass because someone had a thing for the hood," He grumbled, closing the door as you followed him inside with a chuckle.

"Guilty, and I'll admit I'm that weird for I find you hot in this robe." You played with the terry cloth belt, "I'm sorry for that you have to catch an ill," You leaned in to peck his cheek, "For that, I've decidet to be a wonderful girlfirend," You took hold of your coat, slowly unbuttoning, but still keeping it closed until, "And take some care of you the right and  _professional_ way. In every way, if I can, too," You finally took off your coat to reveal the nurse outfit you'd gotten hold of.

"Oh, Feyre Dar-!" He started, eyes wide and lips parted.

"Something tells me you like this?" You hang your coat and placed your crossed hands beneth your breaths, smirking as he gave you a slow nod, his tongue darting over his lower lip in quite the torturous way for you. You posed for him, loving the way his eyes were roaming your figure.

"You have no idea how much! Where," He struggled for a moment, but his eyes found yours, "Where did you get this?"

"Does it matter? You needed taking care of and," You shrugged, "Here I am! Ready for full duty, if you would like me to?"

"Oh, darling, I would like you to!" He placed his hands on your hips and you placed yours on his chest.

You grinned.

"Now, you're a patient, Mr Darling, it's no good for you to be standing. Come on, let's get you somewhere comfortable. Let your lovely nurse take care of you." You winked, leading him towards the living room.

"Oh, with pleasure, m'am!" He grinned like a child on Christmas day and you laughed.

"I always knew you had a thing for this," You teased and he grinned, shrugging.

"Guilty, but I don't care. Because damn you look wonderful in this, kid. But hey, just," He let a small huff, grinning when you made him lay down on the couch, "Just a question: Is this like- like a roleplay thing or- or more like-"

"Oh, no, _darling_ ," You shook your head with a giggle and he frowned, "I'm taking actual care of you, you're sick and you need someone to help you get better. Make soup, get you to rest and eat healthy, get your meds and everything. I'm working here. The sooner you realize that, the better," You winked, but his smile had completely disappeared.

"Wh-what does that mean?" He looked up at you with wide eyes from the couch where he was laying. Rhys looked like a sad puppy, but you were determined to keep going, nonetheless. Despite how kissable those lips looked when he made that subconscious pout.

"Means," You leaned over him with a smirk, "No touching, _love_. You can watch, admire, anything you want, but your hands... are gonna stay in their place."

A loud groan left his lips as his head fell back on the pillow as he closed his eyes. "You're gotta be kidding me! Seriously now!? You dress up as a fucking nurse only to take care of me in that way!? Feyre darling, I swear-"

"Are you finished, Mr Darling? This is my future job. Might as well practice, if you please."

"But we both know that's not what I was going to expect and that's the idea you gave me, when you came in in _that outfit,_ " He grumbled, looking at you with dark eyes and you shrugged as innocently as you could.

"I honestly don't know what you thought of, Rhys," You smiled sweetly, "I was only thinking about taking care of my sick boyfriend, that's all."

"Yeah, wearing that? As if you don't know the effect it has on me! Not to mention how much you look like candy, waiting to be unwrapped!"

"Am I?" You raised an eyebrow, playing with a strand of his hair as you hovered over him, "Why? Were you planning to lick everything that's underneath these clothes?"

"Oh, and so much more, darling," He gave you that sexy growl, and you bit your lower lip.

"Well, shame! Cause, duty calls in this case. And I am a professional, Mr Darling," You pulled back, straightening the uniform.

He groaned, whining softly, "Do you have no mercy of me? I'm sick, all I need is... some affection from my gorgeous nurse, can't you give me that?" He pleaded you with his eyes, but you gave him a shake of your head that made him roll his eyes. "I hate you so much right now!"

"Nah, we both know you  _adore_  me," You winked, "Now I'm gonna make you something to eat and no I don't mean pie, nor soup. You better forget those while you're getting over this sickness, yes?" You patted his shoulder before getting up on your feet and walking away from him.

And whatever shame Rhysand would have felt any other time, he now surely didn't, because he knew neither did. What else could the sway of your hips suggest other, than the fact that you were doing it to get his attention? He wasn't one to try and look away, he didn't want to. Instead his lips fell apart and his eyebrows raised as he shamelessly checked you out. Well, you were his girlfriend, he had every right to look and admire as much as he wanted to; not to mention feel incredibly lucky to have you. He licked his lower lip, before letting out a small groan and grabbing a pillow to press it hard over his growing problem.

_It's going to be a long day_ , he realized.

 

 

 

 

 

"You were literally made to torture me," He grumbled as you fixed the blankets over him.

"Hush! Don't speak, while I'm getting your temperature," You scolded softly and he rolled his eyes like a little kid. "Then I think we were made for each other because that's what you've been doing to me ever since you moved here, Mr Darling."

"Yeah but," You gave him a look and he waited for a few seconds, until you took the thermometer, before he continued, "Never like this! I didn't dress up like- like a police officer, or a knight, firefighter, or- or an freaking _elf_ to turn you on, and not let you touch me like-" You slapped his hand softly, when he tried to reach out for you and he sighed heavily like a little kid.

"But, you're worn those freaking tight clothes too many times for me to take. I couldn't even show you how I felt to begin with," You shrugged, "Ah, you're doing great! Temperature's dropped significantly in just a couple hours. Something tells me you'll be up and running very soon, gorgeous!"

"What?" He smiled smugly, "Thought you were keeping things professional. Are you supposed to call me ' _goregous'_?"

"Oh, I am allowed to do anything I want, honey.  _Literally_ -," You hovered over him, lips barely inches away from his, "Anything with and  _to_  you. Yet, you're sick, so you're keeping your hands to yourself, okay?"

"It's not like you're doing anything to help. Seriously, are you here to make me feel better or torture and tease the hell out of me with ... oh c'mon!" He groaned, when you got up to fix his meds on the coffee table, but on purpose bent over right next to him, giving him a perfect view of what he'd been trying to take hold of all this time, but couldn't. 

"Really now?!" His voice came out slightly high-pitched. "Not only you are wearing these- these _thing_ ,but you're also bending and- and leaning over me, putting an extra sway on those wonderful hips I just want to squeeze and kiss and bite and," He let out a low sexy growl, "Push and thrust against all night long. Let's not talk about how good your ass looks in these clothes. Oh, I could say so many things about that right now!"

You couldn't fight the habit of torturing him.

"Mr Darling," You crossed your arms over your chest, but still couldn't fight the smirk. 

"You have no idea how many things I could say or do to you in these clothes, my _gorgeous_ nurse." He gave you that flirty-smile as his eyes wandered down your body, "I know, you're only here for the teasing, and pretending to be all innocent while taking care of me when you know there is only  _one way_  I want to be taken care of."

"I'm afraid," You rested your elbows on the couch and your chin on top of your hands, smiling sweetly, "I don't understand what you're talking about, Mr Darling."

"The hell you don't!" He breathed out a laugh. "When I said I wished you were here to watch after me and help me get better, this is surely not what I had in mind."

"You still don't mind it that much, do you, Darling?" You asked softly, sitting next to him.

"Maybe... not so much, because you know that the more you tease me, the more I'm gonna get you back for it. One way or another." His tongue dragged over his lower lip, his teeth soon joining as he bit down on it and you got so distracted by the move that you ran a hand up his chest... underneath his shirt. "Oh," He grinned, "It will be slow. It will be torturous. I won't stop until your toes curl in anticipation and this time there will be no dirty implications, my darling. Only promises. Promises that will have you digging your fingers in your thighs because I will turn you on so bad and not let you touch yourself. And I promise... there will be no privacy this time. That hospital you're practicing in... it takes all kinds of patients all the time, and I'm pretty sure I could sneak my way in there very easily."

"Rhysand," It came out breathless as you stared at him with wide eyes, "Don't," You warned him, but it only made him smile more widely.

"Oh, and it will be so much fun trying not to get caught, when you're having a break. Pin you down on the desk and have my way with you or even better - put those boring hospital beds to good use, what do you think about that?" He raised an eyebrow and you glared as hard as you could at him.

"You won't be able to do that, but even if you so try it," Sou sat on his lap, each leg on either of his sides so that you were straddling him, "Prepare for relentless teasing from your lovely nurse. Trust me, darling, I can take it very far. As a fair warning," You leaned over him so that your lips were close to his ears, brushing softly on the skin, "Let's see how good you are at guessing the color and fabric of my underwear today."

_Sweet challange._

A low growl left his lips as he pushed roughtly his hips against your ass, earning a sweet moan escape from your lips. "And what will I get if I guess it correctly?"

"Well," You let a soft sigh, "I was going to give you a peak at the end of the day, anyways, maybe a full body preview-"

"Darling," He warned, his eyes darker.

"But if you're correct, and if you promise to be a good patient and not distract your very dedicated personal nurse, then maybe I'll let you take off one of the two pieces," You shrugged, getting off him, "Just maybe, though, I'll see. It's gonna be hard, but it depends on how well you are going to behave... not that I'll make it easy for you," You winked and he scoffed, but grinned nonetheless.

"Of course, you won't." He rolled his eyes. "So, what else do you have in mind for today?"

"I had not thought about it, but seeing as I'm taking full care of you, I've decided," You grinned mischievously, "A slow and relaxing bath wouldn't hurt, right?"

"What?" All of his senses were in high alert at the moment. That was not something he expected to hear.

"Oh, don't worry, honey, you're the patient and no matter the severity of your illness I've sworn to do everything in my power to help you. So-" You grinned sweetly, "You won't do a thing. I am going to be taking care of you and cleaning you, and I promise my hands won't linger...  _a lot_."

"One day you will be my wife, I promise ya that," He breathed out in a rough voice.

You'd started another game you were equally ready to win. Rhysand was determined to have the upper hand this time. It was more simple this time, keep his role in all of this. You could tell, it was just so hard at the same time, when all he wanted to do was dominate you after all the teasing you were putting him through. That was why the following day, when he  _knew_  you were going to be at a family dinner with your sister and father, he didn't give it a second thought before he grabbed his phone and texted you something that was bound to spark so much more than a simple reply.

" _Saw the dress you were gonna wear to dinner, from the window. You looked wonderful, Feyre Darling, but I'll admit ... you're especially gorgeous, when I look up from between your legs. ;)"_

_Sweet revenge..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing your relationship with your neighbor, Rhysand, to Elain and Father.

“ _ **Fuck!**_ _You’ll be the death of me, Feyre Darling,” Rhysand moaned breathlessly, face buried in the crook of your neck as his hands roamed your body, yours tangled with his hair, tugging at the stands. His lips skipped over your neck, occasionally being replaced by his teeth and tongue as he frantically tried to kiss as much as he could._

“ _Look who’s talking, You threw your head back to give him more access, “You’ve been driving me insane during dinner,” You bit your lower lip to stifle a groan, when he bit you down, “All of those fucking texts, I could barely keep a face straight.”_

“ _And yet,” He pulled away with a cheeky grin, “Here you are, letting me and actually begging me to touch you anywhere I can. What happened to the teasing, darling?”_

“ _Shut up,” You growled, your fingers fumbling with undoing his button up shirt, “I can’t hold back. You had me blushing fifty shades of red, Darling. Nesta thought I was having a heart attack with how red I had turned. You’re lucky they didn’t think it had anything to do with texting.”_

“ _Did I now?” He laughed, very pleased and amused with the situation, “Well, baby girl, you should have known better than to tease me that way with your uniform.” He winked, before his eyes trailed down your body. “Damn, was I right! Darling, you look even more stunning in this dress from up close!” He breathed out in awe, his hand trailing up your thigh and underneath it; making you shiver and bite your lip._

_ Rhys leaned in to peck your lips. before he spoke up again, “I’m a lucky bastard.” _

“ _But… I somehow look better when you look up at me from between my legs?” You asked shyly and he grinned widely at you, kissing your lips once more._

“ _That and… when you’re underneath me, shaking and whimpering, face flushed and sweating, begging for release,” He bit his lower lip as a small involuntary moan left your lips._

“ _Rhysand, please,” You whispered, “Don’t torture me anymore, I don’t have time. My family think I’m just here to give you some pie and be back soon.”_

“ _That needs to stop at some point, you know that, right?” He slowly undid the buttons of your floral dress._

“ _As if you have a problem with sneaking around anytime and anywhere we get the chance to, Mr Darling?” You raised an eyebrow, smirking at him._

“ _I’m surely not complaining about it, don’t know how much your closet is, but,” He chuckled, when he heard you giggle, “I was thinking something more like … making it official? I mean, would it hurt that much if we let someone know at least? I feel like sneaking around makes this feel wrong and it is so exactly the opposite!”_

“ _Make it… what?” A smile played on your lips, “Rhysand Darling, are you seriously considering … telling my family about us? What, are you gonna ask for permission, too?” You giggled, and he growled, rolling his eyes._

“ _You know what? Nevermind! I shouldn’t have said a thing,” He shook his head._

“ _Too late now!”_

“ _Oh, yeah?” He raised an eyebrow, “Come here, I’ll make sure you won’t be able to remember a thing. Only my name,” Were the last words he whispered hoarse, still somewhat clearly before he swept you up from your feet and pinned you to the wall, living up to the promises he’d made through his texts by-_

“Feyre? Feyre, sweetheart!”

The constant calling of your name and the knocking on your door brought you back to reality. You blinked, sighing heavily when your daydreaming was cut short. For a second, you wished you could go back to the beautiful memories you’d shared with the man only a couple days ago, but it was impossible right now. You took one last glance at your neighbor, who smirked at you while wearing his tight vest and black ripped jeans, before getting out of sight, and you turned to face your sister, Elain, after you pulled the window shut.

“Hey. Sorry, I was a little …  _busy_ ,” You cleared your throat, giving her a nervous smile. It only made hers widen much to your dismay.

“Oh! Was my sis busy, huh?” She approached you, closing the door, “Doing what?”

“Pardon?” You blinked, and she chuckled.

“You said  _busy_. Busy doing what, cause if you ask me the way it looked like, you were just-”

“Thinking!” You exclaimed fast, eyes wide in fear of what she could say. You weren’t thinking, or mostly you were a little, but it all was reminiscing moments while watching Rhysand change.

What? Who wouldn’t stare if they had the chance to?! You only hoped your sister hadn't noticed that herself.

“Aha, so, I was right after all!” She smiled to herself, and you frowned at her words, expecting a different reaction.

“Elain!” You spoke in a warning voice tone, as if to remind her you weren’t that little girl anymore, when you saw the glint in her eyes as she approached you and sat next to you.

“What’s his name?” She asked out of the blue, and you nearly choked on thin air.

“Wh-what?!”

“That guy. The one that’s gotten a hold of your little heart and has got your tummy filled with butterflies,” She tickled your tummy and you squirmed away from her, “Don’t you try denying it. I know it is a guy, because you can’t just be staring out of the window like a lovesick puppy for nothing, let alone everything else you’ve been doing lately.”

“Doing? Like what?” You scoot away from her as if she’ll read your mind any moment now.

“Forgetting stuff all the time. Getting easily distracted. Taking extra time to pamper yourself, when you’re about to go out with  _Morrigan or Amren_. Taking your sweet time, when you’re out for whatever reason it is. And let’s not talk about how eager you are to go to the market for grocery shopping. Not to mention. how you wouldn’t stop texting during dinner. Now,” She smiled at your shocked reaction, “If that is not enough proof that my sweet, carrying sister is in love, then I don’t know what is.”

“N- no, Elain, I-”

“Oh, sweetheart, no!” She cut you off. “It’s absolutely normal! If anything, thinking how you didn’t have any relationships, yet, and how you went through all of high school and most of college without a boyfriend, I feared you were gonna end up all alone.”

“Thanks a lot for the faith,” You grumbled, rolling your eyes.

Not that she wasn’t right. From the moment you met Rhysand, you didn’t have eyes for another man, because nobody could compare to him.

“Oh, you know what I mean,” She brushed you off before smiling all-too-sweetly “So, is he cute?”

“Gosh, Elain! You're so annoying!” Tou groaned, falling back on the bed and throwing a pillow over your head.

“Well, you did nothing to deny it, sweetie. Come on, I didn’t say it’s wrong! I just want to know something about the guy. That’s quite the achievement, if I may say so!” She giggled, but it only made you groan even louder.

“Feyre,” Her voice was softer this time, and it held no teasing in it, as you felt a hand on your shoulder, “I want you to talk to me about it, about anything that’s on your mind. I  _need_  you to.”

A moment of silence followed, and you wouldn’t move for a second, but when you felt her rub your shoulder gently, you pushed the pillow away and without looking at her you whispered, “He’s very important to me.”

A victorious grin formed on her lips, and a scowl instantly appeared on yours, “Elain, don't say anything!”

You glared at her, and she instantly raised her hands in surrender.

“Ok, ok this is serious. I understand, it’s serious. But, still, you have to admit it’s so exciting!” A squeal almost left her lips.

“Great, you're now a fangirl,” You crossed your arms over your chest. All she did was chuckle.

You thought what it could have been if she knew who  _the Guy_ was. Would she be a shipper?

“Why yes! Now you two are my OTP!” She winked, making your eyebrows raise in surprise.  _Wait to hear his name..._ “Come on, all jokes aside now, how did it happen?”

“It took a moment of jealousy to start all of it, actually,” You smiled fondly at the memory, “From his part, although, I honestly think he never had a reason to. You know how guys are. I’ll admit - I was very flattered, albeit shy at first.”

“Sounds like the beginning of something wonderful. Certainly, not your feelings for him, am I wrong?”

“Nah, you’re not,” You shook your head, hugging the pillow close to yourself, “I’ve had a thing for him from the moment I first met him. and I was almost certain of my feelings by the time all of it began. He’s … he’s great to me, Elain. More than I could ever imagine, not that I ever imagined I could find myself a man like him.”

“If he was able to win your heart, then I’m sure he is. Come on, tell me more about him, and I don’t mean just looks.”

“Well, looks are certainly to die for, that’s undeniable! I,” You laughed, rubbing the back of your neck nervously, “I mean I don’t even want to, but his face alone makes me stare like a 14-year-old fan. But when it comes to his personality, I- I’m a goner - he is kind, caring, loving and generous. He’s gentle, despite any harsh edges here and there, and at the same time, rough, and giving, and passionate about,” Your sister cleared her throat, giving you an amused look and you looked down shyly, “Sorry, I- I get carried away sometimes. But- but he is, I mean about the things he loves. His music, _classic rock_ , all the time, of course, his car, his family.”

“That’s really important to hear. I was starting to fear that with all those boys at your college you’d be smitten with some idiot that doesn’t even know when Led Zeppelin got started,” She scoffed and you grinned.

“Alright, sis, I get it. Zeppelin rules!”

“You bet!” She grinned. “Come on now, don’t stop. Tell me, when did it happen?”

“I,” You chewed on your lower lip, “The boundaries were always a little blurry I guess, from the first moment. I mean there was this smal l… huge ass back and forth with  _so_ much teasing and flirting.”

“Teasing, huh?"

“No, uh, I, uh,” You stuttered, peaking through your lashes to see her reaction, but so far you only got a blank stare, “I'll be honest with you - we’re not both kids. He, uh,” You bit on your lower lip, shifting in your seat, “He’s a little bit older than me.”

“Well,” She blinked, “My boyfriend and I have an age dif-”

“A lot older, Elain,” You clarified, feeling your throat tighten the longer she didn’t give you some sort of reaction. “Like, a good amount of years.”

“A good,” She stopped, pursing her lips and looking from your for a moment to stare blankly at the wall before whispering, “Oh.  _Oh!_ ”

“Elain?” You placed a hand on her shoulder as you couldn’t help, but feel your heart drop.

You had gotten so carried away with Rhys, enjoying life and even the whole sneaking around part, that you hadn’t taken a moment to think about what your family would actually think about the two of you. Would they have objections? Of course, they would have. The man is a decade older than you, the fact that he was younger than your father didn’t automatically make things better. It wouldn’t be frowned upon just by your family, but likely everyone you knew. Even Azriel, who was probably the most understanding person you knew, had seemed a little skeptical about it.

You didn’t even want to imagine how your father would deal with the news. You weren’t a little girl, of course, you could make your own decisions, mistakes included, although, you were very positive Rhysand wasn’t one of them, but at the same time to him you would always be his little girl and he just wouldn’t be a fan of the idea that his sweet, innocent girl was with a man far from your age. Especially, in a way a father wouldn’t even like the idea of. Your sister was generally more open, not to the age part, but in accepting how you were all grown up and ready to be a woman and not a little girl anymore. Which was just why you were more ready to speak to her, but with the expression currently resting on her face you were ready to take back everything. They weren’t ready, you could see it.

“Is my phone here?” She blinked, turning to face you.

“Wh-what?” You frowned, “Elain, are you alright? Did you- did you have some sort of stroke or something. I want you to know that he’s-”

“Where did I leave my phone?” She looked around her, getting up on her feet to make her way to the door.

“Elain? No, hear me out! Please, wait!” You stumbled to catch up with her, the state of loss she was in scared you for a moment and guilt started eating you on the inside, “Elain,” You placed a hand on her shoulder, “He’s… he’s good to me. He’s good for me. Really… And I need him in life,” You tilted your head, when she didn’t meet your gaze, but really seemed to be in deep thought, “Elain? Are you even listening to me? Are you… disappointed in me?”

“Wh-what?” She blinked, finally looking at you, “Oh no, no, Feyre! By no means! I was merely thinking where my phone is all. If anything, I should thank you!” She kissed your cheek as you stared at her, dumbfounded.

“For?”

“Helping me win this bet! And before you get started, don’t worry it was only with Amren! I can’t wait to tell her!” She grinned at you, and before you could get the chance to ask her, she did answer your unspoken question, “Oh, and don’t think you’re off the hook,  _darling_. You are  _so_  the one to tell Father you are dating the neighbor.” She gave you a cheerful smile and off she went to leave you in utter shock.

“What the…!”

“Thank you, Rhys, for making some time for us! Really appreciate it!” Your father shook his hand as you escorted him to the living room.

“Don’t mention it,” Rhysand shook his head with a chuckle.

“By all means, if it wasn’t for my daughter, we wouldn’t be here tonight. And I know you’re a busy man, so I really gotta thank you!” Your father returned the smile, “Nice, nice flannel by the way! Looks a little… familiar,” He squinted for a second and your heart almost leapt to your throat.

“Uh, who knows? There are plenty of those out there,” Rhys shrugged so casually that he surprised you, too “And you sure don’t. There is nothing I love more than to eat a good scoop of ice cream on top of Feyre’s homemade pie!” He gave him a warm smile, glancing your way only for a split second to let you see that his smile was more teasing.

For a second you could practically hear it in that sexy, low and husky voice he used when he wanted to turn you on these days,  _More like to eat a good scoop of ice cream off of you and the lick the rest off your skin._

“Alright,” You cleared your throat, taking your eyes off of him and trying to ignore the smirk Elain sent your way, “Let’s take a seat, shall we? My awesome pie is still in the oven.”

“Yes, of course! Rhys, would you like something to drink before dinner?” Your sister ever-so-politely asked with that knowing smile that made you want to bury yourself deep underground to avoid embarrassment.

“A beer would be fine, thank you,” He chuckled, “How’s that bet you had with Amren going, by the way?

This made her laugh, “Oh, incredible!”

“Am I- am I missing something here?” Your father looked between the three of you, “Does it have to do with what you were planning to tell me?”

“No, uh, maybe?” You shook your head, “It doesn’t matter much. Uhm, there was something,” You glanced at Rhysand, “Something more important that we needed tell you.”

“Pardon?” He blinked, “I- I thought it was something personal.”

“Yeah, uh, I didn’t get into detail, although, I should had to,” You cleared your throat, fidgeting with your fingers nervously.

Rhys’ eyebrows raised in surprise and he looked at you with what you could have sworn was the fear of a 16-year-old about to meet their girlfriend’s father, “A-Are you sure this is the right time? Maybe wait after dinner so that you-”

“No, Rhys. You were the one that suggested it in the first place. It’s best if you are actually here, when I tell him,” Your knee touched his softly, your hand brushing past in any kind of comfort and reassurance you could give him at that moment.

“But,” But you didn’t have the mind to be amused by your scared-as-hell boyfriend because you were more worried about your father’s reaction.

“Uh,  _Rhysand_?” He questioned, and you straightened your back.

“Alright, yeah, as I said I should have gone into detail. Uhm, I wanted to tell you this with Rhys here, instead of just breaking the news to you alone. I don’t want you to think it’s something that will die out fast or something we don’t take seriously.”

“And why would you exactly want-”

“We’re dating, dad!” You breathed out in a hurry, cutting him off. You almost closed your eyes not wanting to see him react to this, but there wasn’t a reaction per say, because he was frozen in his previous place, the frown stuck on his face.

“You two?” He only said slowly in a low voice, and you took in a shaky breath.

“Yes, we. Uh, Rhys and I are together. We are a couple and it hasn’t been going on for that long,” You said carefully, still didn’t see a different face expression from him, “But we,” You glanced at Rhysand, who stood scarily frozen in his place, as well, relaxing a bit when you both shared a glance. You were important to him, that's for sure. “He thought it would be right if you knew about it because-because you know, at the end of the day, we’re not doing something wrong. I’m-I’m old enough to make my decisions and I know that he cares about me as much as I do for him. Not to mention that,” You laughed nervously, glancing at your sister for some help, “You know him and-and approve of him as … dad? Are you ok?”

“I-I don’t think he’s heard much after the ‘dating’ word,” Rhysand leaned in to whisper to you.

“Dad?”

“Daaad!” Elain gave him a gentle shake and that was, when he finally blinked.

“Shotgun on the cellar,” He mumbled suddenly, and you frowned deeply.

“What!?”

“I- I mean the wine. We’re gonna have wine right?”

“I guess, but what is that supposed to do with-”

“Torturing in the dungeon,” He muttered, again, and this time you crossed your arms over your chest.

“Dad, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Sorry, sweetheart. Just started a show yesterday,” His eyes fell on you neighbor boyfriend and the classic stern dad look was on his face, “How to get away with a murder.”

“Dad,” You rolled your eyes, when you felt Rhys visibly stiffen next to you, so you turned to whisper to him, “What are you? Fifteen again!? Relax, he’s just doing that to scare you.”

“Just in case, anything happens … Bryaxis is all yours,” Your boyfriend whispered back with wide eyes, not taking them off your father, and you only rolled your eyes more at how dramatic the man was.

Rhysand was  _really_  being dramatic since you know him! 

“I’m betting all those driving lessons are payed off after all, hm?” Your father finally clenched his jaw, and hardened his stare, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well,” You smirked for a moment, and Rhysand gave you a warning look, “Not the point,” You shook your head, “I’m doing this, because I don’t want it to seem like some irrational move and I don’t want you to-”

“What?” He nearly barked, making you jump in your seat, and his voice kept rising with each word, “Have a problem with my daughter dating someone 10 year up her age? That my daughter is in a relationship with a friend of her own father’s? That my little girl kept a secret something so important from me? That you were seeing him behind my back, sneaking around like a bunch of children, instead of facing me and telling me the truth? Yeah, what kind of father would have a problem with that!?” He scoffed, full of sarcasm. You didn’t even know, when you’d placed a hand over Rhysand’s, but he gave it a squeeze for support. 

“The same father, who will see his daughter happier than she'd ever been before, more content than she’s been before. Cared for, and treated in a way she hasn’t till now. Feyre deserves more than anyone, and she will be  _happy_  about it,” Rhys kept his voice low, because he was in no place to raise it, but it was almost like a growl and certainly a very dangerous one.

You would have warned him any other time, but this one, once you looked at him you felt your heart swell inside your chest at the determination, sincerity and above all  _the love_  in his eyes, when he looked back at you.

“And,” You father leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs, “According to you, I’m not. Correct?”

“I don’t expect you to be all freakin’ peachy about it, but, at least, accept it. And if you ask me,” He shrugged in his way, “No. No you don’t seem like it.”

“And you … have the guts to tell me in my face, in my  _own home_ , even after what Feyre just announced?!  _Hm,_ ” He raised an eyebrow. “That’s something I always liked on you, Rhysand. Tell you what,” He gave him a small smirk, “I’m not happy, no, you’re right on that. I am actually,” He glanced at you, and then your linked hands, “I am actually relieved,” He breathed out and your eyebrows raised in surprise, “Believed that she made the right choice. Relieved she got herself a man, who can look me in the eyes and challenge me to protect her and what he feels for her. A man with morals and beliefs. And you are that, son. Plus, in all honesty,” He chuckled, leaning back in his seat, “I thought she’d bring over some asshole from her college that would be running out of the door the moment I mentioned my shotgun.”

The shaky sigh of relief that left your lips was drowned out by Rhysand’s low chuckle. You ran a hand down your face, locking your fingers with Rhys’ and giving his hand a squeeze.

“But you had to give me a heartattack first, didn’t you?”

“I’m not old-fashined, my dear .. If you want to know, your old man has quite a few things to brag about when I was younger. I don’t mind the age difference, not as much as you’d think. I do trust you and your choices … and maybe I trust Rhysand a little more.” He, actually chuckled, and your sister laughed softly as well.

“That I can believe,” You whispered.

“Besides, eye for an eye, don’t they say? Just because I respect Rhys greately and am happy about you, doesn’t mean I’m not gonna give him a scare at first. What else are dads for?” He chuckled, getting up on his feet as Rhys looked hesitantly at you, at first, before letting go of your hand and standing up, too, to face your father.

“There is no better man for my daughter than you, and I fully believe this,” He extended his hand, and still in disbelief, Rhysand took it without any hesitation.

“Thank you, sir. I will try my best to make her happy, I promise you!”

“Oh, please, you’ve called me sir only when we first met. No need for that!” He shook his head, “Besides, don’t you think, boy, that  _this_  is going to save you. You are still going to get the talk from me and a sneak peak at the shotgun.”

“Of course, you would, dad. Come on now, why don’t we make out way to the table, hm? Dinner should be ready any minute! And with such wonderful news we should all have a drink together,” Your sister suggested, and you nodded your head, standing beside her.

“Sounds good to me, come on,” You actually felt a big weight lifted off your shoulders this time that you walked next to Rhys because he could actually throw an arm around your shoulders and not have to hide all the feelings behind his eyes, or the way he smiles at you.

“And just so you know,” He spoke to your father as you made your way to the dining room, “I'm not scared, let me tell you. When she gets angry, she’s more intimidated,” Rhysand said with a smirk, and you rolled your eyes, but you still had a fond smile on your lips.

“Just keep the PDA a little down. My poor old heart can’t take too much these days,” Your father said

Rhysand grinned, glancing at you.

“Oh, that I can, I give you my word. Nothing’s gonna change about the way we act around you two,” He gave your father a reassuring smile, “We sure can keep it down,” But there was something not only in his voice, but also eyes as he looked at you that made shivers run down your spine. A promise, as his thumb rubbed circles on the small of your back.

_ A challenge to actually try and keep it low, because he wouldn’t let you. _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surpriiiiise! xD


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you go to the family dinner, Rhysand makes plans for you two.

“Feyre, hurry up!” Your sister’s voice caught your attention as you skipped down the stairs, your dress floating as you rushed to make your way to the kitchen.

“Just a minute!” You skipped through the products in the fridge, before finding the two slices of pie and whipped cream you had left on the side for Rhys, when you cooked one the previous day. You planned to share it with him that very day, but he was gone on a family trip with his brothers, so you've ended up saving some pieces for him. Only, unfortunately, you, too, now had to leave for a family dinner with your father and sister, so you couldn’t spend all the time you wanted with your beloved neighbor, give him a proper welcome, but instead see him for barely a couple minutes.

You were about to rush out of the kitchen, but the moment you made it to the front door, your father stopped you, “Whoa, whoa, easy there! Where are you going with that? We need to leave now, it’s gonna be a long ride there.”

You looked down at the pie, before you looked back at him, “I know, dad, I know. And I’m ready, see?” You gave him a sweet smile, “It will only take five minutes, I promise! I'll take the pie to Mr. Darling, tell him hi, and I’ll be right back! Come on, dad! I’ve missed him, that’s all!” You shrugged softly, looking down, almost shyly. You still couldn’t get used to the fact that your family knew all about the two of you, so sometimes you forgot they had accepted it, too.

Up to some point,  _at least._

“Alright, I guess we could. You’ve missed your boyfriend, you might,” He started, before trailing off and looking at you with narrowed eyes, “Wait, why you keep calling him Mr. Darling?”

Your lips parted and you actually started replying, before you could comprehend that it was your father you were talking to, “Oh, it’s just a k,” But you cut off yourself, before the word could leave your lips, and you corrected yourself by saying, “ _Habit,_ ” It came out a little squeaky. You hoped it was believable enough. You, too, hoped that you wouldn’t give him a heart attack, “It’s just all a habit. I’m so used to it after all this time that, you know, I’m- I’m,” You cleared your throat, laughing a little nervously, feeling your cheeks heat up dangerously so, “I’m gonna be late date! And as a result we will all be! Just lemme go, tell him hi, give him the pie and I’ll be waiting in the car!”

And of course he didn’t have the chance to reply, before you rushed out of your home and made your way towards Rhysand’s place, muttering to yourself “ _Kink_? Seriously!? What the Hell was I thinking?! Heck, was I even thinking in the first place!” You sighed, shaking your head with a small groan before ringing the doorbell.

You didn’t know how much your father had believed, but you didn’t care either. You certainly couldn’t tell him that you just had a thing for calling your neighbor  _Mr. Darling_  in a sexual way. He had so far accepted your relationship, you shouldn’t push your luck by testing his limits.

Surely, that was thousand times over the limits!

“Feyre Darling?” Rhys’ rough voice broke your trail of thoughts and once you locked eyes with him, your smile widened.

“Surprise!” you said with as much of a cute smile as you could and a deep warm chuckle left his lips.

“It really is!” He didn’t hesitate to take a step forward and envelope you in his arms, earning a squeak from you as you tried to balance the pie in one hand while the other held onto the back of his head, your fingers playing with his soft raven hair, calming your soul down. You grinned, burying your face in his chest, and he - in the crook of your neck, taking a deep breathand, savouring the moment. Rhys kissed it softly, as he made you practically melt in his arms. He gave you a squeeze, his lovestruck smile matching yours. None of you wanted to pull away for some time.

“I missed you,” You said in a small voice, pulling slightly back from him – because neither of you wanted to stay even a couple inches away from each other as if by instinct anymore – to look him in the eyes as he gave you one of his Rhysand's grins.

“Missed you too, Feyre Darling,” He whispered, his lips playing with yous as he rested his forehead against yours, before kissing you fully on the lips, a content sigh escaping.

“I brought some pie,” You licked your lips, tasting him, once he pulled away. The smiles on both your lips were hard to wipe off, and it wasn’t anywhere near a short kiss for sure. “Thought you’d need it, and I found the perfect opportunity to come and see you. We're going to that family dinner,” You got inside, as you both made your way to the kitchen, Rhys not missing a second to take hold of your waist.

“You mean you’re not staying?” He frowned, looking at you as you set the pie on the kitchen counter.

“I'm afraid so, Mr Darling,” You shrugged softly with a sad smile,“We barely have five minutes together before I have to go,” You said. Immediately a groan left his lips.

He placed both hands on your hips, trapping you between his body and the kitchen counter as his head fell on your shoulder, “Damn, and there I thought you went ahead and got all dolled up for me. That you were planning to give me a warm,  _very_  warm, welcome; especially by having something special underneath this dress, or even better - without any,” He licked his lips, “Damn it, darling, this dress looks really fucking good on you. You should wear it more often.”

You bit your lower lip to keep yourself from smiling any wider as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, “If I get the right opportunity, sure. Besides - have or… not have? Worn anything underneath, I mean,” You asked with a giggle and he chuckled, pressing his body closer to yours.

“You know me,” He said with a sexy growl, straightening his back to look down at you with a smirk, “More like  _very_  intimate welcome, too.”

“Figured as much,” You whispered, leaning in with the intention to peck his lips, but he took advantage of the opportunity and kissed you more passionately. Truth was that you had missed his lips just as much as he had missed yours, and not only. His one hand trailed up your side, touching as much as it, while the other travel down to the hem of your dress before lifting it slightly and running his hand up your thigh. The moment he parted your legs with his knee and pushed your hips back, in a reflex, as you arched yours forward, you realized how much you had really missed the rest of his body, as well.

Hell, all of Rhysand, inside and out.

“ _Rhyyysss_ ,” You whined softly and he smiled into the kiss, “R-Rhys, we can’t. Not now,  _please_ , I shou-  _Oh!_ ” A gasp and a small moan left your lips, when he grinned on you. You realized that you were already giving him the  _big problem_. Pun intended.

After a couple more seconds he pulled away, biting down on your lips for barely a second before licking them, and looked deeply in your eyes with a boyish grin. How could a man in his early thirties drive you insane with a couple of kisses and touches, and still look all innocent and young all the while, still confused you. But that was who Rhysand Darling was - a man and, at the same time, a kid at heart, who had just as easily stolen  _your own_.

“I know, that’s all I wanted,” He winked at you, “I won’t try anything, again,” He pecked your lips with a small chuckle.

“You’re a fucking tease! Also, a prick,” You huffed, once he pulled away, fixing your hair and dress, “ _Mr. Darling..._ ”

“But, you love me for that,” He chuckled, kissing your temple, “You should have known better than to wear this dress and  _not_ mean something dirty, coming here with wiped cream and pie, darling. I wasn’t gonna let you just go after days of not seeing you in person.  _Especially,_  when all you give me is five minutes.”

“Sure me for wanting to be a loving girlfriend.” You crossed your arms over your chest, “Besides, it’s a family dinner, and Elain threatened to burn all of my, I mean our, T-shirts, if I didn’t wear a dress. I sort of had to.”

“Mhm,” He took a small chunk of the pie with his fingers and ate it, making a sound that wasn’t even remotely near appropriate, but you knew he was doing it all to tease you, “Sounds like her. Is this cherry? It’s so fucking good,  _baby girl_!”

“Yeah,” You breathed out, taking his hand delicately in yours, before licking his fingers clear of the cherry filling; making his eyes widen. A low growl left his lips and they darkened with lust, “I know,” You said with an innocent smile, letting go of him, “Thought you’d like my cherry pie the most,” But your words were far from innocent.

The dark chuckle he let made you see that he understood it very well, too. “Yeah, of course! Including the one you bake,” He grinned, getting back closer to you more like a predator this time. You weren’t willing to walk away from him, because you’d gladly become his pray in bed. Or anywhere else, as a matter of fact. He once more put his hands on side of you and trapped you between the table and him, “Tastes incredible, too.” He smiled and you bit your lip, trying to keep yourself from laughing slightly at this.

“Which one?” You raised an eyebrow and he grinned, leaning in closer, but not kissing you. Of course, he wouldn’t give you that sort of release.

“Take a guess,” He winked.

“What about my lips, Mr Darling?” You decided to keep up the teasing on your side same as him, tilting your head innocently. “Better yet… how do they  _feel_? Of course, I don’t mean just no top of yours. Start with where they were last time and continue by imagining the way they would fell where you’d like them  _next._ ”

His head lowered as he let out a deep chuckle. He looked up at you through his eyelashes, for a second making you forget that you were trying to make him sexually frustrated and get back at him for the teasing, instead of wanting to shower him with love because of how beautifully adorable he was. “You’re gonna start teasing back, aren’t ya?”

“Oh, I don’t know,  _daddy_ , how scared are you to lose another game?” You asked back with a smirk, but before he could answer, a car honking outside caught your attention and you both looked out of the window.

_Daddy?!_

“Seems like our five minutes are up,” You shrugged, leaning in to peck his lips, “Sorry for teasing you with the dress without knowing, Mr D. Next time it will be 100% on purpose,” You pushed him away, and he couldn’t do anything, but let you go, with a heavy sigh.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked, walking you to the door.

You nodded your head withput thinking twice.

“Absolutely. And then maybe I’ll have the chance to win this second game  _easy_  and  _fast,_ without having to literally torture you with all the teasing.” You smiled sweetly, kissing his lips once more, and with a chuckle he watched you make your way to your car.

Only one thing going through his mind, other than how he would  _definitely_  make you wear that dress again, before he pushed away from the door and with a smile, muttered to himself, “Oh, we’ll see about that.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhysand sexting you while you’re having dinner with your family, and you taking revenge for it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texting is just like their tellepation, but in nowadays :p

As expected, dinner with family was only worth it, if there was a good food. If there wasn’t any of that, then there was nothing to hold you onto life, when your grandparents literally interrogated you about your life; if you had a job or how school was going, when your aunts started questioning you about your love-life, when cousins bragged about their seemingly-perfect life, or when the kids started playing and getting very loud on the table, when they were supposed to eat.

This time was no exception and your cheeks hurt from all of the forced-smiles, but at least you had the food to get you through. You were playing around with your food as you listened to your family members chat amongst themselves and once in a while, after your older sister, Nesta, nudging you, you’d speak, too. All seemed normal, just like every other time, and it seemed like an end would be coming to all of it, until-

Your phone buzzed in your bag, and seeing as nobody was paying attention to you, you decided to check it out, and, hopefully, it would help the remaining time to pass by faster so that you could have time to go back to Rhysand and give him the welcome he deserved. You opened your phone and saw a new message.

Speak of the devil...

_** How’s dinner going? Are you bored to death yet? xx ** _ , You read Rhysand’s message, and a smile instantly formed on your lips. Not only because he was thinking about you, but also because of the effort he was doing to act more like a guy your age, hence the kisses at the end. No matter how many times you reassured him you liked him just the way he was,  _especially,_ about his age, too, he denied everything. Still Rhys tried to keep up with times and it was honestly adorable.

_ So bored, tthat Death himself would be dead by now. And, yet, I’ve still survived this _ ,You typed back, quickly.

_** Your family killed Death, huh? For some reason, I’m not surprised. It’s cause you’re a total badass, darling. How’s the food, btw? ** _ , You read his reply, and almost laughed at the last part.

_ Nothing special. I guess, it’ll do for now,  _ You typed back.

_** Don’t worry, Feyre Darling. Even if it ain’t good for you, I’m sure I’ll find a way to fill up later… not only with food. ;)  ** _ , His reply made your eyes widen and your eyebrows raise in surprise. It had taken a turn for something, which you didn’t see coming, but always should expect from your neighbor. From a neighbor like Rhys.

_ I’m sure you’d love it, Mr Darling. ;3 _ , You typed back, biting your lower lip as the image flashed through your mind, and, oh, you loved the idea already,  _What are you doing now?_

_** Nothin’. Just relaxing. I was thinking about some listening to some music, but I cannot decide. Maybe, when you come over, you could help me decide if I like you moaning, or screaming my name better. x ** _  , This next reply made your breath hitch to your throat, and of course the image flashed once more through your head and made you shift in your seat, unvomfortably.

You could see where he was taking it, but decided to just give it another go. Just in case. Part of you hoped you were wrong, because you knew he’d torture the Hell through you, while another part,  _the masochist_  in you, didn’t want him to stop,  _I'm afraid you’ll have to wait for that. Why don’t you take some rest, hm?_

You chewed on your lip when you waited for his reply, nervousness getting the best of you, until he actually did type back and all air got knocked out of you lungs,  _ **I'm tryin’ to. I’m in bed, under so many blankets, but I’m still cold … I guess I should put on some clothes, huh?**_

And, of course, the prick was indeed sexting. He wanted to get back to you for that thing in the kitchen and chose this time to torture the Hell out of you in the most sexually frustrating way possible. Having to keep a straight face, while he sent all those dirty messages would be a real struggle to go through. And, oh boy, picturing  _that_ did do a number on you. You cleared your throat, hoping to hold back the so-no-appropriate sound that threatened to slip, eyes wide as they could be as you looked around to see nobody was paying any attention to you, and typed back at him. But, before you had the chance to type back, he sent another message.

_** I didn’t have the time to go into detail. Feyre Darling, that dress looked so great on you, but then again everything does. Especially my bedsheets on your naked body. ** _

And another,

_** That dress is certainly very becoming on you. If I were on you, I’d be coming too. ;) ** _

And both of them certainly had your face matching the color of the deep red tablecloth at that moment. You bit so hard on your lower lip you almost drew blood. Although, your hands were shaky, you sucked in a deep breath and tried to form proper words in your head about what you should write to him.

_ Rhys, what the Hell are you doing?!,  _ It was quite simple. And yet, did it take you some time to type it, especially when the thought of your older neighbor wouldn’t leave your mind. You could already feel your entire body’s temperature rise but you willed yourself to be calm.

_** Nothing, just typing messages to my gorgeous girlfriend… ** _ ,Said the message, or at least the first part, because then was a second one that only made you regret choosing that moment to drink some water,  _ **With one hand, of course, because my other one is pretty busy.**_

And it definitely had you choking like there was no tomorrow. It was something that, of course, caught everyone’s attention, and even more Nesta, who was fast to react and started patting your back; telling you to calm down.

Yeah, piece of cake. Especially, after reading a message from the one and only Rhysand Darling, saying that he was stark naked in his bed and doing so-not-appropriate things even alone, simply touching himself. How could someone recover from having that image imprinted in their mind? That perfect, soft and tanned skin on full display for you, the perfect broad shoulders and big arms you loved feeling against your naked body, made goosebumps on all over your skin. The simple task known as ‘breathing’ was simply erased, as everything got replaced by the images the man gave you.

“I’m ok, I’m ok. Thanks, Nesta,” You managed to stutter out, coughing some more, “I’m alright,” You breathed out, of course, making sure to hold your phone close to yourself, before she could take a look at your messages; being the hawk eyes one she always was.

“Are you sure?” She tilted her head, “Your face is- it’s all red,” She placed then a hand on your forehead, “Did you catch a cold?”

“No!” You pushed her hand off, “It's nothing! Just a text from a friend telling me some news shocked me. That’s all,” Of course, it wasn’t enough to convince her, but after some insisting, she let you all alone and the rest of your relatives focused back on their. You got a couple of weird looks from them. Frankly, you didn’t have the mind to think about it.

As long as you noticed there was another text from Rhys,

_** Hey, darling, you ok? Why are you not replying? Did you go to the bathroom to touch yourself inappropriately? Please don’t, that’s my job and I already have it planned for later. ** _

All you could do at the moment was look around you still a little on alarm and cross one leg over the other; hoping to release some tension by putting some pressure, before with a shaky sigh you typed back,  _Rhys, stop it! Fuck, I’m in the middle of a family dinner. and you've decided sexting was a good way to tease me?! Seriously!_

_** Teasing you!? You think I’m teasing you? Darling, my tongue will do a much better job at teasing you than my words can. ;) ** _

Picturing that, along with remembering the feeling he could give you with that tongue, you had a small whimper leaving your lips.

The way those full lips moved against your skin, the way his scruff would tickle the sensitive parts of your skin and the way he’d lick and suck, his teeth biting sometimes or even the mere feeling of them grazing your skin; sent shivers down your spine. Your thoughts started getting out of control, and another small sound slipped soon, until you realized it, and decided to cough to cover it up. Thankfully your relatives were all too busy laughing and chatting to notice you.

_** I’m pretty skilled with my mouth, anyway. So, don’t worry, I’ll make sure to use my teeth for more than one purpose … like taking your panties off. ** _

You shifted for what felt like the hundredth time in your seat before taking in a deep breath and with trembling hands, typed back,  _I’m serious, Rhys! Stop this! They might notice something! I’m bright red and definitely need a bath now!_

_ Bath?! Wrong!!! _

_** Are we telepathically connected or something? Because, you know, I was really thinking of making you wet in there when you come back … in more than just one ways ** _ _ , _  He typed back, making you once more

_ You pig! Rhys, stop this, rn! I’m with my family, I’m with my freaking sisters and father, for the love of God! And you’re just sexting me like it’s any other casual day?! I just choked, on my drink! Nesta was close to find something!” _

_** Oh, baby girl, no, be careful! And don’t get started without me. I’ll do as much choking as you want to you, later. ** _

His reply was so casual, but your heart wanting to beat out of your chest and your entire body feeling as if it was burning up, didn’t see it that way. You tried so hard to suppress a moan, your eyes jumping around the table in fear that someone could be watching you. Because, you knew that you weren’t doing the best job in hiding exactly that something was going on.

How could you keep a straight face with what Rhysand was sending you, anyway!?

_ Please, Rhys, just… please, Mr Darling. Stop it... _

It took him a moment to reply, as if he hesitated, before he finally did,  _ **Are you ready to give up and admit this game is mine?**_

But, his words only made you more stubborn, so pursing your lips you typed back,  _Never!_

_** Alright, then, I’ve got all night. I would love nothing more than to keep you company with texts, while I remind you the way we made Bryaxis rock that first night. ** _

_ I'm not going to give in, you can go right ahead and do whatever you want _ ,your word probably seemed confident through the texts, but in reality, especially on the inside - you were praying that he wouldn’t continue.

_** Sure thing. I would love nothing more. And when you’ve reached your peak I’ll just let you come here, sit on my face and let my tongue say sorry for all the teasing… before I just go harder on you. ** _

_ Hmh _ ,you typed back such a simple reply, but it was mostly because your one hand was occupied pressing over your legs to make the aching for him lessen, in vain,  _You think I’m affected? Sorry, honey, I’m not giving in. You know how to push all the right buttons, but tonight I’ll win._

** Oh, but I know how to undo the right ones, too ** , Came his reply, shortly, and you could practically hear the smugness in his voice as if he said it,  _ **But I’ll be honest with you. Tonight I feel something’s missing in my life.**_

_ And that would be? _ , You regretted asking. Too late. You knew he’d tell you to tease you more, anyway.

** Something. Namely you. On top of me ** , It was no surprise, but it still had an effect on you.

You didn’t have the time to text him back, before you got another message from him  **“Hey, guess what! Cassian forced me to go shopping on that trip, and I got you a gift! Totally forgot to tell you about it earlier.”**

_ Did you now? I’m hoping not some toy _ , You chewed hard on your lower lip, waiting for his reply.

_** Like hell you need those. I can do so much more with just my one hand, darling. No, I actually got you something else. A tie. Dark and silk, perfect for blindfolding you or tying you down while I have my way with you. ** _

_ Oh, so you’re ready to explore my kinks, huh, Mr Darling? Too bad you’ll have to wait long for that, seeing as I won’t let you touch me for keeping this up. _

A text arrived,

“ **hat’s something we both know you’re not gonna do, Feyre Darling. And tonight, when I come to your room in secret and touch you in just the way you need right now, you won’t stop me. In fact, you’re gonna ask for more. If you don’t keep quiet, then I’ll just won’t go deeper, and keep teasing you.**

And another,

_** By the way, are you still having the main course or have you reached desert? I really feel like having a desert. ** _

And another,

_** Sadly, the pie you made is long, long gone. And with every taste of that wiped cream I could only imagine a different part of you I was licking it off. ** _

.... and another,

_** Will you be an angel and help me out with that? I’ll bring the syrup, you just bring your body and we’re good! Best desert in the whole world. ** _ ****

And it was the last one you took before you just pushed your chair back, a little too abruptly, because you earned looks from your relatives. You offered them the sweetest smile you could manage at the moment, before apologizing, “I’m sorry. Uh, need a quick stop to the bathroom, I- I’ll be right back.”

“Are you alright?” This time Elain had to stop you, and not let you get away this fast.

“Y-yeah, don’t worry. I’m just… a little dizzy. That's all.” You offered a smile to reassure her, before she could offer to help you, “I’m alright, though, don’t worry. I’ll be back before the desert.”

_ Desert! Fucking Rhysand! _

Without letting her utter another word, you left the table and rushed towards the bathroom. Making sure to sneakily grab your phone in the process. You didn’t even wait, until you were inside to dial his number. You closed shut the door behind you and took a quick glance at the mirror to see you were as bright red as you imagined, and cursed the culprit under your breath.

You sat down on the floor, appreciating the cool tiles against your skin. You bit down your lip, a small whimper leaving your lips as all the wild images ran through your mind. It didn’t take long for the man to answer of course, making you set your own plan in action.

“Hello, Feyre Daarrling," Purr, "You calling to-” He started in a usually romantic voice that sent shivers, and this time only made you more needy.

“You wanted to play a game?” You started in a low and slightly out of breath voice “Let’s play a game.”

“Oh, what kind of game?” You could sense the smirk in his voice, but gritting your teeth, you got more stubborn and determined to wipe it off.

“Let’s play 20 questions,” You breathed out, “And this time, I will be the one to do most of the talking. Question number one,” You spoke, not giving him the chance to speak and tease you more in the meantime. This was your round and you were ready to win the whole game with it. “Can you guess… what’s tiny, lacy… very wet, was underneath my dress and is now on the bathroom floor?”

A grin instantly broke on your lips, when you heard a small gasp escape his lips, before it got followed by a deep growl that made you throw your head back with closed eyes “Feyre, what are you doing?” He asked in a low very rough voice.

“Just answer the question, Mr Darling. It’s simple, can you guess?” You asked back so calmly, you surprised yourself.

Well, you planned to use your seductive voice on him, later, when things got harder.

“Holy Christ,” You heard him mutter under his breath, a sexy groan leaving against his lips, “What?” His voice was husky.

“My panties,” You smirked, hearing him let out another sound that you could only describe as a muffled moan, “Next quest-”

“Darling,” He warned. You completely ignored him. He wouldn’t hang up just like you didn’t turn your phone off. You were both stubborn and masochists, and you loved this.

“Next question, Mr Darling,” You kept going, “Can you guess where my free hand is right now?”


End file.
